


When he broke 1: The birth

by cisco_centric_4ever



Series: When he broke [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark Naruto, Domestic Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 19:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cisco_centric_4ever/pseuds/cisco_centric_4ever
Summary: This is the story were Naruto finally snaps because he can't take the villagers abuse of him anymore. He goes cray and takes on a list of people he would like to payback for their 'kindness'. But first, lets see how he got to this point, shall we? This is the type of story that starts off nice (kind of) then goes off the deep end (maybe)Warning, this will include incest, violence, bad language, dark themes, and other things that I can think of later. Read at your own digression





	1. Naruto's suffering

**Naruto's suffering**

 

**"He's going to beak one day, he's going to shatter into peaces and no one will know. One day, he will fall into the dark and never be seen again... and on that day, I shall be free! It may not be in physical sense, but the emotional will be just as sweet, and then... then I will take my revenge on this FUCKING VILLAGE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! THEY WILL ALL KNOW THE MY NAME, KURAMA!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"**

* * *

* * *

 

 

_October 10 *4 year time skip*_

 

Naruto was walking through the back ally of the villages dirtiest ally, however, it wasn't dirty because of the trash that was on the ground, no it was because he was in the Redlight District. He had wondered in there after his parents had 'accidentally' locked him out of the compound... again. It was also his birthday today, but he didn't even know what a birthday was. That was mainly due to the fact that his parents would only focus on his twin sister, Iko, they wouldn't even register if Naruto was even in the same room as them or not. Most of the time they could look over him and think they were seeing him just standing there doing nothing as always before turning back to Iko and whatever it was that she was doing. No one ever saw him when they didn't want to, Naruto did everything to get their attention, he was a very good boy, but he got nothing for his troubles, then he become a very bad boy, still nothing. He did pranks and stuff so they could at least just look him in the eye for once, he's only ever done one prank in his whole like, it was a small prank that any three year old could do, that prank he did was today, on his birthday.

 

**Flashback**

 

_Naruto had found this great prank in a book once, he was so happy that he found it because the reactions to this prank always showed that someone at least cared for him a little bit. He mixed the stuff to make the fake blood in an old wooden pot that nobody ever uses, when he was done mixing it, he a hand full of the stuff out of the pot and placed it ll over himself. When finished with that, he looked like the picture of every mother's nightmare, he looked at himself in the mirror an almost scared himself, "wow, this is... perfect!" He said and then went out to the living room, he made sure to bring a blanket for him to lay on, he didn't want to make a mess on the floor for his Kaa-san to clean up, then he waited. It was still early evening so his family would be home at any moment now, as he thought that, he heard the door open and people coming in. Show time._

 

_"AAAAAHHHHHH" screamed someone by the door, two other footsteps rushed in._

 

_"What's the matter, Iko sweety?" Asked Minato, Iko pointed to the bloody mess on the floor that was Naruto, Minato looked at his son's body then back to Iko, "Kushina could you take her to her room please, while I deal with this?"_

 

_"Yeah, okay honey, lets go get ready for the party," Kushina said walking away with her daughter._

 

 _Minato walked over to Naruto's still laying body, Naruto smiled in his head as his father got closer to him,_ "here it comes, he's going to cry for me!" _He thought. as his tou-san got closer to him and knelt down next to his body, Minato sighed and wrapped Naruto up in the blanket before picking him up,_ "I wonder where's bringing me" _he thought as Minato opened the front door and walked outside. He hadn't said a word to him since he got home, Naruto opened his eyes to see that they were now in front of the compound, "um, tou-san?" Naruto started but wasn't able to finish as he felt himself falling into a hole of some kind, it was a short drop, Naruto looked up just in time to see Minato closing the lid of the trashcan, a little peace of his heart fell at the sight. "M-m-maybe he's going to come back," he said to himself as he waited for Minato to come back to get him out the trash, saying that it was a mistake and that he could go to the party that they always through for Iko at this time of the year." He waited for hours but nobody came to get him out, tears welled up in his eyes as he climbed out of the trash, he looked up at the stars to see that it was night time, he knew that no one was going to come for him now, not today when they were even more focused on Iko, so he climbed out and tried to go up to his room to sleep through the hurt of being forgotten. But soon found that the doors and windows were locked, he banged on the door for a while, it didn't work because he could hear how loud the music from inside was, he hung his head and walked away from the compound._

 

**Flashback end**

 

Naruto had wondered the dark streets of Konoha until he had somehow found his way over to the Redlight District, it was getting very late and he had no where else go to sleep tonight. He was about to curl up and fall asleep in one of the empty boxes that lined the ally when a hand suddenly picked him up, the hand turned Naruto around so he cold stare into the hate filled and drunk eyes of some shinobi. "Look *hic* what I found boys, *hic* something fun to play *hic* with" he said with a slur, the man walked over to a group of other ninja's that had come to the Redlight District to have some sexual fun after a very long mission, "*hic* what should we do with it?" asked the man holding Naruto.

 

"Is that real blood on?" Asked one ninja with green eyes and brown hair.

 

The guy holding Naruto sniffed the boy before shaking his head, "nah, it's probably something that some kids threw on him for fun."

 

One ninja in the group took Naruto from the first guy and looked him over with a smirk, "I think we should lean him up a bit before we have fun with him, what do ya think?" He slurred as some agreed.

 

"Why would you want to sleep with that... thing?" Asked one guy with jet black hair and red eyes, "I mean it's just a demon, and a small one at that, how good could it be?"

 

The green eyed man shrugged as the group started walking away, "we'll would you rather pay money for a hooker to fuck, Fugaku? Or would you rather play with this thing for free?"

 

"Yeah, who knows, maybe we could still get the hooker and watch what she can do with this kid, it could be very entertaining to watch at least."

 

The guy with the red eyes,now known as Fugaku, shrugged as he turned off his sharingan, "whatever, I guess I'll go book us a room for the night, you guys can find the hooker." The rest of the group agreed with this plan and went there own ways to met up at the room later.

* * *

 

 

_Time skip to the next morning (cuz I can't write rape scenes to save my life, plus I don't feel like it right now, maybe next time)_

 

Naruto lay on the bed with tears rolling down his eyes, he was covered body fluids that he really didn't want to think about, it was all a reminder of how the village thought of him. The men had made sure to get a few hookers that was okay with sleeping with a child as long as the money was right, along as they did't get dragged to court or lose any of there customers. Yet, when they got to the room and saw who it was that they were to sleep with, they didn't care if he was a child or not, all they saw was a demon that took away something from them. The rest even joined in on the fun instead of just watching, some even brought out knifes and other things to 'liven up the party' as one guy put it. They put up silence seals to make sure that people don't think that they were killing someone in there, not like the rest of the village would care once they found out who was making the noise anyways, and everyone had a turning fucking Naruto as he screamed and begged for them all to stop. He told them who his father, but they didn't care, they didn't believe him, Naruto ended up losing his voice after the third or fourth round of the sexual harassment, but it was over now.

 

Naruto slowly got up from the blood and cum stained bed, everyone else had left sometime after he past out during the fifth round, he thought that he would never end. He limped over to the bathroom and turned on the hot water, he only got cold water, he didn't care as long as he could wash himself. When he was down he got out of the shower and was shaking from the cold, he looked around for his clothes in the room, but found that they had ripped it apart, he sighed and pulled on a shirt that one of the men had left behind, the pants couldn't fit him so he just left the room just like that. This by far wasn't the worst beating he had ever gotten, he remembered when he was only two and he had wondered into the playground while the other kids were playing. He wanted to play with them too, but as soon as he walked up to one child, their parents ran over, scooped them up and waled away from him, other parents fallowed that person's led and took their children home. Naruto was very sad, he wondered why that was, until one villager come up to him with a baseball bat and told him everything as he beat Naruto senseless with said bat, before Naruto had lost contentiousness, the man was killed right in front his eyes by an ANBU for telling such secrets. 

 

That was the day he had found out about the Kyuubi living inside of him, when he turned three, he thought he was the Kyuubi and so he did bad things to get attention from others. Nothing major, just little things like staring at people for too long, or stealing an orange from a fruit stand in town, none of these things ended well for him since the villages had looked for every excuse in the book to beat him or chase him out of town, he was almost stoned to death on his last birthday because of the orange thing, since that was when it happened. The on the night he turned four, he was raped repeatedly until he fell contentious, _"this isn't fair, how come I'm the only kid this happens to? Why doesn't Iko have to go through this too?"_ He thought to himself as he walked through the ally way to get back home, he manged to made it out of the redlight district without anyone seeing him, he found his own way home and slipped inside silently. 

 

He was just heading up to his room when someone blocked his path, he looked up at the eyes of his Kaa-san, "and were have you been all this time? We were looking for you all through out the party!" She lied, she only looked around to see if Iko was having fun, but Mikoto was in the next, she had asked where Naruto was since she noticed that he wasn't at the party last night.

 

Naruto looked up at her,  _"does she actually care about me? Is she looking at me this time, not over me like every other time?"_ Thought Naruto, "um, well, I was outside when some ninja's came up to me and, and r-raped me," he said with tears in his eyes, he looked up at Kushina right before she slapped him.

 

"Don't lie on the villagers! They would never do a thing like that!!" She said as Mikoto came into the room after hearing the slap.

 

"What's going on here," She asked seeing how Naruto was holding his cheek, looked down at his clothes, "and what are you wearing? It almost looks like my husband's shirt."

 

Kushina looked at the shirt that Naruto was wearing as well, "why are you wearing Fugaku Uchiha's shirt? Did you steal it or something? Are you becoming a thief!!!" She questioned as she grabbed Naruto by the over sized shirt collar, she shook him violently, "I don't raise children to be thief's in this house mister!"

 

"But I didn't steal it!" Naruto said over Kushina's yelling.

 

"Then tel us where the fuck you got that shirt, or else I'm locking you i the attic without food for one week!! Now talk!!" Kushina yelled as she tightened her grip on the shirt.

 

"I told you, some guys raped me, when they were down I just took a shirt that was laying on the ground so I could walk home!" Naruto cried.

 

"Why you ....LIER" Kushina lifted lifted up Naruto and threw him head first into a wall, Naruto's head connected with the wall for a few seconds before sliding down it, leaving a bloody trail behind as he now lay on the floor with a head wound and tears in his eyes.

 

"Ah! Look what you did, you made a mess, and after I had just finished cleaning up after that party too," Kushina lied, she hired maids to come clean for her.

 

Mikoto stepped in then, "now, now hold on Kushina," said the raven haired woman to her best friend. Naruto was just starting to get some hope when she spoke again, "at least allow me to collect the shirt to see if it's my husband's or not, before he gets blood all over it," Kushina nodded as Mikoto walked over to the down boy with a scowl on her face. "Take off the shirt now, boy, I need to see if it's my husband's," she commanded. 

 

"B-b-but I don't have anything else on," Naruto stuttered out as blood started to drip in his eyes.

 

"I don't care, I said I need to check the shirt, now take it off!" Mikoto said angrily.

 

Naruto whimpered but took the shirt off anyways, seeing as how there was no other way out of this,"here," he handed the shirt to Mikoto who satched it out of his hands. 

 

He covered himself with his hands and tried to go upstairs to find some clothes but Kushina stopped him, "where do you think you're going?"

 

"I need to put on some clothes," Naruto said trying to cover his privet parts, he was also tired and sore from last night as well.

 

Kushina shook here head, "oh no your not, you still need to be punished for stealing someone's shirt, and stand up straight when someone's talking to you!!"

 

Naruto shook his head, "but I'm naked, you don't let anybody walk around the house naked, not even the hokage."

 

Kushina slapped him in the face, making both of his cheeks swell with red angry marks that was sure to leave him black and blue in the face for a while, "I said stand up straight!!" Naruto stood up straight, not wanting to get slapped again, "hands down!" Naruto tried to make a run for it with his hands still covering himself but didn't get very far, Kushina grabbed by the throat and slung him into the wall again, "I said stand up with you hands to you sides, was that not a clear order?!" Naruto's read was throbbing from all the abuse it was getting, he tried to stand up again, but he wasn't fast enough for them as Kushina came over and grabbed him by the throat to drag him up the wall, and Mikoto punched him in the stomach.

 

"This little peace of shit stole my husband's shirt!" Mikoto yelled as she readied another punch.

 

"Wait," it was Kushina who said it this time, "I have a better idea of what to do with this brat," she said and dropped Naruto back down to the ground so she could whisper into her best friend's ear. "Since he thinks he's such a big man all of a sudden," she said after about a minute of them whispering to each other, Naruto had a very bad feeling about was about to take place, he was right as both Mikoto and Kushina grabbed him by the arms, one arm each, and went up the stairs, "we'll show you what rape really is. Seeing as you want to lie about it so much today, don't you think, Mikoto?"

 

"Oh yes, we'll teach him a lesson that he'll never forget," Mikoto said as they walked up to Kushina's room door.

 

"But I didn't lie," Naruto said softly as his head continued to blood, he was getting weak from the blood loss.

 

"There, you see, I was going to go easy on you, but since you continue to lie, I won't now..." Kushina chuckled darkly at her son's misfortune, said blond began to cry silently as they entered the room and closed the door.

 

_Mindscape_

 

_**"He's going to beak one day, he's going to shatter into peaces and no one will know. One day, he will fall into the dark and never be seen again... and on that day, I shall be free! It may not be in physical sense, but the emotional will be just as sweet, and then... then I will take my revenge on this FUCKING VILLAGE ONCE AND FOR ALL!!! THEY WILL ALL KNOW THE MY NAME, KURAMA!!! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!"** _


	2. Darkness falls

**Darkness Falls**

 

Three years have passed since Naruto had come home from being raped in the redlight district, only to come home to be raped again by his mother and her best friend. Ever since his fourth birthday, Naruto had made it his priority to stay away from everyone that was associated with with his so-called family. He was disgusted by what his Kushina and Mikoto had done to him after his fourth birthday, since that day, he looked at all women and girls with an air disgust in his eyes, he thought that they were disgusting. The way they talked, they way they looked when they were trying to get a guys attention, it was sick! To make it worse, after his Kushina had raped him, she tried to do it again! Every chance she got alone with him, she would touch him like a pervert would touch a picture when they were jacking off, it made his skin crawl... but then Mikoto had started doing it too, sometimes they would go out of their way to track him down, get him alone, and pin him to any smooth surface just so they could rape him as much as they want. most times they would team up and rape him, sometimes they would schedule it ahead of time so they could keep an eye on him. Mikoto just did it for fun, although after a while, she wanted to see how long she could continue to do it without her husband finding out about her dirty little secret. And then there was Kushina, after the first time she did it, she tried it again twice more, after the third time, she had come to like the control that she got from doing her son, it made her feel sexually strong and so she would do it as much as possible as long as she knew she could get away with it without Minato finding out. 

 

In fact, Minato didn't even think that anything like at was going on between his wife and son, I mean what husband would think that their wife was raping their four year old son behind their backs? So he didn't notice all the times that Kshina would drag Naruto off to do those things to him, or when Naruto would come home real late after either being beaten by the villagers or raped by his wife and her friend. But he did notice when Kushina stopped teasing him for sex every so often, he wondered about it, the last time they had sex was after Iko's fourth birthday, now it's been three years and they still hadn't had sex. Little Minato know that, after Kushina started raping their son, she didn't see him in a sexual way anymore, she began looking at others that were Naruto's age, she knew she couldn't just 'try them out' to see if they were the same. She would be found out and Minato would divorce her for it, or at least she thought he would. She would look at Naruto like he was her own fuck toy, just for her, not even seeing him as her son anymore. In fact, Kushina had fooled herself into thinking that Naruto loved her in that way, she also fooled herself into believing that one day he would shower how much he 'loved' her back. Kushina vowed that if that day when Naruto, her so, fell in love with her and told her that he loved her as much as she loved him back, she would divorce her husband and run away with Naruto. But until that day come, she could continue to rape him, believing that they were in love, and HE was the one that came onto her first, what can I say? That bitch is crazy for that dick...

 

Anyways, ere we find Naruto training by himself in a training ground outside of the village walls. He spend a good part of the past three years here, over time he had met Kurama, the Kyuubi, and started training under him. He's already learned the shadow clone jutsu when he was just three after watching his so-called parents train his sister to use it. He had watched from a distance, seeing how it was down, then he went back to his room to try and do it himself. He had it down within an hour of trying, he had made the clone since he was lonely and wanted a friend, even if that friends was just himself, he didn't care, he was three and had no friends while Iko had so many friends that she teased him for not having any. Speaking of that little brat, when Naruto went back to the training field, a good ten hours later, Iko was still trying to make just one clone, it was kind of sad. Especially when everyone had called her a genius for being the first one to crawl, but it was Naruto who was the first one to start walking that very same day!

 

Now, low and behold, three full years later, it's Naruto's and Iko's seventh birthday and where was he? Outside of the village, training with Kurama, why hadn't his Kushina or Mikoto tracked him down yet? Because after meeting Kurama, the fox had seen him do the clone jutsu at three and challenged him to make a blood clone, within a week of studying the shadow clones mechanics, he made a perfect blood clone to send to the village while he trained. He even leaned a little about sealing when he turned six, masted it within the year, if not less, this was how he was able to keep some of the more graphic stuff that Kushina and Mikoto had shown either him or his blood clone, suppressed within his memories. It was like putting things into a little hat box, putting that box into the ground and then forgetting about it for as long as the ground holds or he lies, which ever gives out first. He seal or or his life, he was hoping his life would be first before the seal. 

 

"Alright, what's next Kurama?" Naruto asked as he hung upside down from a tree with his feet.

 

 **"Next I want you to walk on water with twenty pounds on each limb, and thirty on the rest of your body,"** said Kurama.

 

Naruto thought for a moment, "what ca I do to make it more of a challenge? I mean, I already know how to do it without the weights, and with then would be new, but I want more, y'know?"

 

 **"Hmm..."** thought the fox,  **"how about you walk across the water while balancing an egg in your head and shoulder with only your chakra? Is that more of a challenge for you, kit?"**  

 

Naruto shrugged as he released the chakra from his feet an did a flip before landing on the ground, on his feet, "sounds good, where am I going to get an egg though?"

 

_"_ **What time is it? If you can sneak into the house and get three, we can come back and do this thing, but I don't want you to get caught by that bitch or her whore friend."**

 

Naruto looked at his watch, "I think the bitch said that she would be out on missions today, but I'm not sure when she's going to leave, she had knocked out my clone before he could hear the time."

 

 **"Hmm, how about you watch the house before going in, better save than sorry,"** Kurama said as he sat down in his cage. Naruto nodded and went off in the direction of his house, he got close, but stayed far away so that he couldn't be seen, from his view point, he could see a very disgusting sight coming from Minato and Kushina's bed room window. Kushina was busy raping the fuck out of Naruto's blood clone, she seemed to be doing it extra hard today. He wondered why,  **"because it's you and that little bitch's birthday today,"** Kurama informed him. 

 

"Oh yeah, the day this family picked me up from somewhere, gotcha," Naruto said under his breath as he jumped from his hiding place. He found his way to his room and crawled through the window without making a sound, he quickly made his way to the kitchen to grab the eggs he needed, he was about to hid back up to his room when he heard foot steps heading this way. "Oh ho, do you think it's the little bitch or the big bitch coming?" 

 

 **"No, it's the idiot, he's coming down the hallways, probably just got back from drinking or something,"** thought Kurama to Naruto.

 

Just then a thought came into Naruto's mind, "how upset do you think he'll be if he found his bitch fucking his son?" He thought out loud to himself with a crooked smile, "prety mad right?"

 

Kurama laughed,  **"you're an evil little kit aren't ya? That's why I like ya, we should must that bitch and finally free your clone from his torturer."**

 

"I'm on it," said Naruto, he did some hand signs before he turned himself invisible. He found his so-called 'father', the idiot, wondering the halls in a very drunk manner, he walked up to him as he took out a syringe from his pocket. He stabbed it into Minato's leg as he started to slowly sober up, as Minato starte to wake up from his drunken state, Naruto pushed him up the stares and to his shared bedroom with his so called wife.

 

"Huh? Wha-" his thought's where cut off as Minato heard the sounds of his 'beloved wife' moaning, "what the...?" He said before quickly opening up the door, there on their bed, he saw his wife violently raping his son, "Kushina!" Minato yelled, snapping her out of her bliss.

 

"M-M-MI-Mi-Minat-to, w-w-ha-what-t a-are yo-you doing he-he-here?!" Kushina manged to say, she was in so much shock that her whole body locked up on her and she found that she couldn't move even if she tried. 

 

Minato stared in shock at his so-called wife, then he looked down at his crying son on the bed, then he looked back at his wi-no this woman that USED BE his wife. "What am I doing her?" Minato asked as he took a step into the room, "what am I doing here?" He suddenly flashed into the room, right up to Kushina's face, "BITCH THIS IS MY HOUSE, I LIVE HERE TOO, OR DON'T YOU REMEMBER THAT AFTER YOU FUCKED OUR  _SON_ YOU WORTHLESS WHORE?!"

 

"M-M-Minato, I can e-e-explain!" Kushina tired.

 

"Explain? Explain!" Minato then did something that Kushina didn't think he would ever do to her, he slapped her with the back of his hand, making her fly off Naruto's blood clone ad into the wall. Kushina hit her head hard and blood stared to come out, "bitch please, I work all day in an office, coming home after being barred up to the neck in paper work, only to come hoME TO MY WIFE FUCKING OUR SON? MY KAMI, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU, HE'S OUR  _SON_ , FOR KAMI'S SAKE!!!" Minato then looked down at Kushina's naked form, she was holding her stomach, trying to hid it, but he still saw it, "what's that, huh?" He asked as he waked over to her, making her cower into the wall, "said WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" He yelled out at her as he stood in front of her now.

 

"M-m-my my my b-b-baby!" Kushina cried.

 

"You what?" Minato asked as he knelt down in front of her, "I'm sorry can you say that again Kushina? I'm not sure if I heard you right, it's your what?" He said as his voice got softer at the end.

 

"I-I-I said it's m-m-my baby," Kushina said, then she hesitantly at her husband, "i-it can be our baby, if you want, I can draw a seal to make it happen." She got a little confident at the end as she spoke, "we-we could make this our baby, right? Would you like that?" She reached a hand up to his face and crested his cheek since Minato wasn't saying anything, she thought he was considering her offer, "Minato?"

 

Minato gave her a cold look before standing up fully, he looked down at her as he thought, "I have a better idea," he said. Kushina looked up at him with a smile on her fave until she saw his eye, then she frowned, before anyone could say 'ramen' Minato had lifted up his foot and slammed it back down into Kushina's slightly enlarged stomach, he didn't even giver time to register what had just happen as he repeated the action again and again and again as Kushina screamed out in pain. Blood came out from under her as she tried to get away from the pain, but Minato grabbed her by the hair and held her in place, she was now laying on her side as Minato continued to kick her in the same spot. "Where  do you think you're going, huh!? This ain't over, you just cheated on me, WITH OUR OWN SON! Do you think I'll let you get way that easily?" He then tossed her onto the bed, Naruto's clone had already dispelled, but no one noticed while the real Naruto watched everything happen from the door with a smirk on his face, he was still invisible. 

 

"You thought that you could embarrass me like that?" Minato slapped Kushina in the face, "what do you think people would say once they find out how much of a whore you are, huh?" He grabbed her by the ankles when she was trying to get away, he turned her over so she could fave him as she lay ong the bed with tears in her eyes, "what do you have to say for your self?"

 

"I-I-I'm-m s-s-so s-s-sor-rry! I-m-m so so sorry!" Kushina cried as she held her stomach in pain as more blood came out from her head and pussy.

 

"You're sorry?" Minato repeated and Kushina nodded as she continued to cry, Minato got angry, "YOU THINK I'LL FORGIVE YOU THAT EASILY?" He yelled as he pulled her across the bed to the edge and forced her legs open. "I'll show you how SORRY YOUR GOING TO BE!!" He undid his zipper and took his dick out, Kushina shook her head 'no' but Minato ignored her, just like she had done for the past three years, "open wide BITCH, THIS IS WHAT YOU'RE GOOD AT AFTER ALL!" He yelled at her as he plunged his dick into her without mercy and pounded into her as she begged him to stop, "this is for the son you raped, you sick as whore!" He said as he continued raping Kushina, and Kushina continued to cry, "I knew I shouldn't have let you keep hanging out with that slut Mikoto after her husband found out that she was sneaking off to sleep with someone else. BUT RAPING OUR SON? Our CHILD?!!!! You've crossed the line and I will never forget this for as long as I live, in fact, when I'm done here, I'm SENDING YOU TO GET FIXED!!"

 

This scene played out for almost four hours as Naruto took in every violent detail of what his father did to that bitch, from that moment on, Minato had restored some of the respect Naruto used to have for him. It didn't make up for the trash thing, but it was kinda a start in some way, when Minato was done fucking Kushina into the bed, in both holes, he tossed onto the ground and kicked her a few times, the stomach like before, before he walked out of the room to take a shower. When Minato had left the rom, Naruto had undid his jutsu and walked over to the sobbing Kushina with a smile on his face, Kushina looked up to him with hope in her eyes, "N-N-Naruto, I-I-" but she was cut off when Naruto unzipped his pants and  _pee_ 'd all over her.

 

His smile turned wicked, "thanks for the piss, I was holding it for a while now," he said as he zipped up his pants.

 

Kushina had new tears in her eyes, "y-y-you s-saw t-th-that?" She stuttered out.

 

"The whole thing,  _kaa-san_ , now excuse me, I need to get out of her to get some fresh air," he stared walking towards the door then stopped to look back at her. "Oh, by the way, you should really take a shower, you stink," he then chuckled to himself, "bitch," than he left as Kushina started to cry again.

 

Outside the room, Naruto had grabbed the three eggs he needed as he walked out of the room, "that was fun, wasn't it Kurama?"

 

 **"Eh, that got boring after the first hour and a half,"** Kurama yawned,  **"so did you learn something from it?"**

 

Naruto nodded, "yeah, all girls are sluts, not a faithful one in the bunch, all though, I do suppose that there maybe some girls that might be worth a damn some where. But from what I've see, those bitches are far and in between. You might have better luck in relationships if guys could have babies too."

 

**"You know what, Naruto? After hearing you say that, I think I'll give you one of my bloodlines when you get older,"**

 

"Wow, sweet, what are they?" 

 

**"You'll see when you get older."**

 

"Whatever, lets go train some more."


	3. What prophecy

**What prophecy?**

 

Jiraya knocked on the window to hokage's office, Minato jumped a bit when he turned to see Jiraya, but he quickly ran to open the window to let the sannin in. Once Jiraya was standing in his office, Minato engulfed him into a hug and started to cry deeply into the man's chest, Jiraya stayed still as he let his student cry. When Minato had calmed down a bit, he said he was sorry for his show of emotions, "nah, nah it's fine, so, want to tell me about it?" Minato shook his head as he wasn't ready to talk about such things just yet, "well that's alright, oh by the way, I just got back from talking to the toads."

 

"Really?" Minato sniffed, "what did they say?"

 

"They have a prophecy, something big that just might shake the world to it's core," Jiraya said as he walked over and sat on the edge of Minato's desk.

 

"Okay, what does it say?" Asked Minato as he sat back in his seat.

 

"Darkness _doesn't always come at night,_ _on one day two lights will be born,_

_two stars of the night._

_One feels love, the other is sad,_ _one smile, the other frowns._

_If these light don't shine as one,_ _the war will break and evil has won._

_You must spread joy to the whole,_ _make life shine anew!_

_But one wrong turn spells trouble; for me and you._

_Ten summers will pass before you know._

_When eleven summers have come to pass, a hero will be chosen,_

_so chose wise, and don't cut the stars in half._

_Two stars will mean the moon."_

 

"I'm not too sure on what this mean, but I think Iko might just be the child of prophecy," Jiaray said.

 

"...Huh? Why's that, sensei?"

 

"Duh, because she was born with two stars, one on her ankle and the other on her left wrist, who else could it be? Plus she's the happiest little kid I know," Jiraya said with a grate smile.

 

Minato thought for a moment, then he nodded with a smile, "yes, your right, ever since I devoured that whore last month, I've been looking for a distraction. Iko would need one too. I'll get started on her training later on today when I'm done with this pile of paper work, Iko will be the strongest out of anyone of us!" He said as he started planing how he would be training his daughter, "I needed to change her workout schedule anyways, for some reason, it just doesn't seem like she is getting any strong than the basic jutsu, maybe I should focus more on her. She'll need my full attention for her to become a true hero anyways."

 

"That's the spirit!" Jiraya cheered.

* * *

 

 

 

Just outside the window of the hokage's office, Naruto was watching and listening to the whole conversation, not once was his name mentioned as a possibility. "I knew that shit wouldn't last long, let's go Kurama, I'm tired off seeing this pathetic display of parenting from the supposed best," he scuffed as he took off from the branch, what a joke."

 

**What will you do now kit? You can't go back to the estate, she's still packing stuff up, and the little bitch still blames you for what happened to her parents."**

 

Naruto smirked, "oh please, Iko can't do shit, do you know how long I've had the rasingan under my thumb and she's STILL on step one? That bitch ain't smarter than a bucket of fish without water, and as for Kushina, well I'm just going to rub her face in it for the hell of it until she finally leaves."

 

Kurama chuckled,  **"you know, in a past life, I think you might have been my son or something close."**

 

"Aww, thanks, but I don't deserve such praise from you... not yet anyways."

 

**"Oh? How so? You've shown me how hard working you be, what more can you show me?"**

 

"Trust me, Kurama, you haven't seen what I've got planed, just wait until I get a little older. I'm going to fuck up this village so bad that it'll wonder how it made it before." Inside the seal Kurama was imagining all the damage they could do to this village, "but for right now, I need a list of people that I'd like to 'thank'. You know, for how well they've treated me in the past, I don't want to make it too long and add all the villagers names on it, no that's too much," he stop on a tree that over looked the Namikaze estate. "This list will be special, because only special people people will be on there, like the bitch that ripped the shirt off my back when I was just for, and the whore that gave birth to me, and of course the idiot has just made the top ten as well on my list."

 

**"And the little bitch? What will you do with her, you're not putting her on your shit list?"**

 

Naruto chuckled darkly, "that little bitch, I'm going to break her, I will make her cry and beg for death! She will know my pain because I will drag her through it, kicking and screaming until she becomes a zombie and a shell of her former self."

 

**"Hmmm, what about making her your slave? It would make her remember he place whenever she gets out of line.... in fact, I have my I on a few people to put on my own list as well."**

 

"Good, good, but for now, let's save it for later. We'll focus on the present right now, I need to get my own place, to do that I'll need some cash from the bank."

 

**"Family bank account? Or estate?"**

 

"Both, my house is going to be big and have all the things I've always wanted in it, so let's getting moving already." He jumped from the tree and walked into the house, he purposefully walked by Kushina every time she came down the steps or walked the halls, she was too afraid to touch him after what Minato did to her. She tried to stay away from him sh she wouldn't get hurt again, but he made it hard for her to walk round freely to pack up all her personal stuff, she finally got tired of it and hid in the master bedroom until he left the house, Naruto chuckled at her weakness. "Pathetic." 


	4. What family?

**What family?**

 

The first day of the academy had come and the news of what Kushina had done to Naruto had spread like wild fire, the information that was given out was that Kushina was a whore for hire and will do any thing, anyone, any age. The information that spread may or may not have been spread by Naruto himself, much to Minato's and Kushina's dismay, not that either of them knew who spread the news first anyways. The divorce was also spread by Naruto, just to see how his so called parent would deal with the pressure of EVERYONE knowing what happened. He never mentioned his own name, he didn't want that kind of attention, he would kill anyone that had found out about that, but when he spread the word of what happened to him, he used someone else's name. The name changed all the time, it was never the same name twice, this made the villagers think that Kushina was a bigger perv than Jiraya, but it got worse for her the more she tried to defend herself against their words. Mikoto would come to her aid, but Naruto made sure that word spread about what she did too, Fugaku finally had enough of all of it and disowned Mikoto from the Uchiha clan for what she had down. And much to Naruto's delight, some of the villagers would attack the two women just like they did him, but in a more sexual manner, the first time Naruto had seen it happen, he had just gotten a beating earlier that morning and was in the middle of his second one that day. But then Kushina and Mikoto was passing by, mining their own business, mostly talking about what they could do now that they don't have husbands or a clan and home, when the villagers that were beating Naruto caught sight of the two women, they stopped beating Naruto and attacked them as if they were him. Naruto had to take a double take when he saw it, the villagers didn't hold anything back, Naruto smiled, that was the first time that he had felt happy to be alive in the village hidden in the leaves. Good times.

 

Anyways, after the divorcee's split, Minato kicked Kushina out on the streets without a care in the world, Minato started Iko's training and Naruto was left to his own devices. Naruto kept using his blood clones to keep the villages eyes off of him while he continued to train with Kurama's help. Kurama taught Naruto the history of Konoha and other hidden villages, he told him the story of Haguromo and the start of Ninshu: The Ninja Creed, how it turned into Ninjutsu. **"It's Ninshu, not Ninjutsu. Don't mistake my Ninshu, that was created for peace, for Ninjutsu, that was made for war!"** Kurama had said, remembering Haguromo's words when he was still alive,  **"do you understand kit? The old man wanted to help the world, not destroy it, however, it doesn't seem that a lot of humans have caught on to the lesson just yet. Either that, or they're ignoring it with a passion, from what I've seen in all my years alive, I think they're leaning over more to the Ninjutsu and not Ninshu way.... it's a shame the old man had to die thinking that the world would change. Even though I had hope that it would, it hasn't changed yet, for what I can see with you, the'll always be blind, ne?"**

 

Naruto nodded his head mentally as he continued to walk behind Minato and Iko on their first day to the academy.  _"Kurama, how's the list coming? Mine's still empty, how about yours?"_

 

 **"Hm? Empty, what do you mean, I thought you had the idiot and the two bitches on there?"** Kurama asked confused.

 

Naruto shook his head mentally,  _"no, no, no, I mean the list of people that's worth saving. You know they say the top gets lonely sometimes."_

 

**"Oh! That list, yeah kit, mine's empty too, but we've got plenty of time to find at least one person to save, if they're worth it that is."**

 

They made it to the academy just before the bell rang, Minato bent down to Iko's eye level to tell her some bullshit about studying hard so she can be the beast ninja ever. Naruto could really care less about his father words, Minato was about to turn to him to say some word, but found that Naruto was already walking to an empty seat by the window. He sighed, he wasn't sure what had gotten into him, he thought that putting him in the same class as Iko would cheer him up and he would slowly forget about what Kushina had done to him, but it doesn't seem to be working yet. "Alright you two, watch out for each other and I'll have someone pick up after school," Minato said with a bright smile as his daughter hugged him goodbye, his son ignored him, he sighed again,  _"baby steps, Minato, baby steps,"_ then he turned and left.

 

When Minato was gone, Iko turned with a smirk to her brother, she waked over and stood in front of him, "hay shit face, try not to embarrass me while we're here okay? Do that and I'll let you watch me train later, got it?" She said, Naruto ignored her, she frowned, "hay pay attention to me ass hat, I'm the hokage's daughter, you should be glad I took the time to just talk to you, are you even listening to me?" Naruto continued to ignore her, she growled, "whatever," she said and walked away from him to sit across the room as her friends came in.

 

Naruto sighed, "how long was she talking to me, it felt like forever, did I die while she was standing in front of me talking shit, or what?"

 

**"Don't worry Kit, you only have to suffer through this for a little while and then you can leave. With all the things that I taught you, you may even be able to graduate within the year!"**

 

_"Yeah right, that'll never happen."_

 

**"You never know, kit, you never know."**

 

Just then then teacher came, "hello class, my name Iruka Umino, I'm going to be you sensei for the next four years," he said with a bright smile as he looked over the room. His eyes landed on Naruto and frowned,  _"great, I've got the demon this year, am I cursed or something?"_  He thought as he turned back to the rest of the class with a smile, "alright, shall we started?" 

 

**Hours later**

 

 _"Man that class was shit! Who the fuck wants to know what kind of tea that the first hokage drank on which day, and why the shit did I even need to lean why the second hokage needed a second secretary? Who cares that why they chose to paint the tower red!? Is this really what people send their kids here to learn of four fucking years, trivia about the village?!!"_ Naruto sighed,  _"and the worst part was that that ass whole, Iruka, didn't even let anyone spare with me, what the ever lasting FUCK!! I thought teacher were supposed to be fair, I guess I was wrong about this village. The ninja system here is broken, don't you think so, Kurama. Kurama? Hay you bake fox, wake the fuck up when I'm thinking shit to you!"_

 

Kurama jumps up from his sleep, **"huh, wha-what, what's going on kit?"** He said sleepily.

 

 _"Ugh, what ever, never mind, bake fox,"_ Naruto pouted as he walked out of he academy, he was so lost in his thoughts that he walked into someone.

 

"HAY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU BAKA, YOU JUST WALKED INTO SASUKE-KUN!!" Yelled a pink haired banshee.

 

Naruto looked up to see a boy that looked just like Mikoto, he turned to see a pink haired girl, who he guessed was the one to yell at him. Naruto blinked at the two, "okay..." he said and started to walk away,  _"hay Kurama, do you know who that was?"_

 

**"I don't know about the girl, but I think that was one of Mikoto's son's or something, what was his name? Sausage, Sasgay, I can't remember. But he was sitting next to you today, don't you remember?"**

 

Naruto thought for a moment, he remembered someone talking with an air of arrogance next to him, but he wasn't interested in who, _"nope."_

 

"Oi, you just okaying to walk away like that?" Said the kid that he walked into.

 

Naruto, still walking forward, said, "how else do you get home?"

 

 

The boy got angry, "hay, I am the great Sasuke Uchiha, come back her and apologize to me right now!" He said with the pinkette nodded, he smirked when Naruto turned around.

 

"Why?" Naruto asked.

 

"ARE YOU DEF? HE SAID HE'S AN UCHIHA! HOW DEAR YOU DISRESPECT A NOBLE CLAN LIKE THAT! CHA!"

 

Naruto blinked at them for a moment before turning on his heals and walking away again, he walked out of the academy and down the streets as he talked to Kurama. He saw some people up ahead that looked like they either heard about what he did at school and didn't like it, or it was time for his evening beating. He didn't like the idea of either so he shushinned out of sighed before they could get close to him, they were shocked and went looking for him to beat him extra hard. Naruto appeared at a camp site he set up ahead of time because he knew something like this would happen, Naruto sighed as he laid in the grass, "I'm going to either dumb down, or I'm going to kill someone because of the beatings they give me."

 

**"Maybe you should act more like an idiot so that no one will mess with you, I've head a dumb demon is better than a smart one, or so I head once."**

 

Naruto smiled,  _"oh Kurama, I will love to put on that mask, but you know what?"_

 

**"What, kit?"**

 

_"It's never going to fucking happen, however, I will put on a different mask though. I saw this kid in class today, he seemed smart, but he was very lazy, he didn't get bothered all through out class, I think I'll follow his lead for now. I remember his name being Shikamaru Nara, he seemed to have the right idea, y'know? I would roll in my grave before I let this village see me act a fool."_

 

**"Suit you, the Nara look I mean, easy going and not troublesome in the least. On the surface that is."**

* * *

 

 

**3 years later**

 

So the years passed, Naruto would sometimes send a clone to school for him while he trained on jutsu and other things. When he was there, he would sleep through all lesson that Iruka taught, Iruka didn't mind that in the least but he did other Naruto from his sleep just because. However, Naruto always put himself under a sleeping seal so that if was woken up from his sleep by anyone in anyways, the seal will activate and later on that same night, the person that woke him up would be woken up every hour in the same way. For example, on the second day at the academy, Naruto had went straight to sleep before the class even started, Iruka saw this and went to wake him up, he did everything short of smashing a brick over the poor boy's head. Later on that night, Iruka went to sleep peacefully but was rudely woken by the feeling that someone was trying to wake him up by throwing water all over him, picking him up and kicking him into the hallway, and let's not forget, smash a brick over his head all night long. The next morning, Iruka walked in and did all the same thing to Naruto again when he found the boy sleeping in his seat again, and later on that night, the strange occurrences from the previous night happened to him again. The next morning and was about to repeat his actions again, but smartly stopped and thought for a second, he left Naruto alone to sleep from then on. The other students, although somewhat smart, were very stupid, and they tried to wake up 'the demon brat' by throwing a lot of heavy objects at him while he slept, they were woken up the same way later that night but that didn't stop them from playing their little games. Who could wake the 'demon' first would be the winner, but they never woke him, and they all lost sleep for the past year and a half, some where sent to the hospital because they were the ones that threw kunai and pointy stuff at Naruto, not knowing that he had a barrier seal missed in with the sleep one.

 

Most kids stopped after they realized that the thing that was making them lose sleep was all the things that they did to wake Naruto, after a year and a half of playing 'wake the demon' was done, they stopped. The seals Naruto had on allowed him to not get hurt by the things that the kids threw at him, he was happy that he added that feature to the seal, or else he would have been in a lot of pain. Around the second year, Naruto stopped going to school in person and sent his clone in stead, he was so bored of the class thing anyways, but he couldn't quite, it would draw attention. Sooooo, Naruto thought about doing something else with all the free time he had that didn't involve training. And what better way to spend that time other than becoming an ANBU? Yes, and without Kurama's power too, Minato might have been proud, if he knew, but he didn't. The ironic thing was that when he chose his code name, it was Kitsune, meaning fox, and what's worse was that he was right under Minato's nose the hole time! Kitsune answered to the hokage, is father, and said man had no clue, how sad. Anyways, to subside his boredom, Naruto trained hard under Kurama to make him stronger, he moved up the ranks in what seemed like a flash and became ANBU caption in record time, faster than Itachi even. Once he made caption, which happened when he was nine, he started to take on S to SS rank mission, meaning he was gone from Konoha for days to weeks at a time. Sometimes even months. He had walked into Minato's office one day and was handed a scroll, it was a SSS rank mission, his first, inside his head he was jumping for joy as he saw the time limit on the mission, one whole year! Naruto could have hugged Minato if it wouldn't brake his cover, so he settled for jumping for joy in his head with Kurama to celebrate.

 

That day Naruto had left the hokage tower with a bright smile on his face, under his mask, he went home to pack and was confronted by Kushina. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he walked up the stairs, he had changed his clothes in the bushes when he saw who was standing at the front door waiting for him. He stood in front of her with his arms folded, "you don't live here anymore, remember?"

 

Kushina frowned, "Naruto, that's no way to talk to your mother," she said, "besides, I'm going to be moving back in so I can be closer to you, souchi."

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "whatever," he said, he didn't care either way. He had more than enough money to buy two apartments let alone build a compound and still have money to spare, thanks to his mission and some of the bounty he had collected along the way. He walked into the house without another word to his so-called mother.

 

Kushina followed him in, "oh souchi, I knew you missed me," she said as she locked the front doors, Naruto heard the doors lock and was unfazed.

 

Naruto walked up to his room and closed the door in her face, Kushina was surprised for a second before recovering. She undid the seal he had put on the door when he locked it, she knocked on the door to give him a few moments of thinking he was safe, "souchi, honey, open the door, I want to talk to you," she said sweetly.

 

"I don't want to talk to you, so you could just leave now," Naruto said from behind the door as he got his stuff ready and made a few clones.

 

Kushina got couldn't take not being with him any longer, she dreamed that he would come and tell her he loved her before they ran off into the sun set. But he never came, and she need him now, so she came to him. "If you don't open this door right now...." silence, "alright, you've got until the count of three, 1.... 2.... 2 and a 1/2, uh.... souchi please don't make me break down the door. I don't want your father to know I'm here!" Silence, "alright, you ask for this, 3!" She broke down the door to see.... nothing, the room was empty, in fact, it looked like no one had even lived there in the first place, Kushina fell to her knees on the ground and began to cry, "souchi.... I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME BACK?!!!" She yelled through her sobs.

 

 

 


	5. Travel plans

**Kitsune... who?**

 

Naruto had run out of the house so fast that he looked like a blur, he escaped through his window before Kushina could even open the door. He heard her pathetic cries of love for him, man that was sad. He quickly changed into his ANBU clothes before continuing to run at his full speed out the gates. He also made sure to check on how the building of his new house was going, he had left a blood clone to do the work so he could focus on the task at hand, it should be done by the time he gets back. It would be a two story house with a pool and other stuff that he likes, it was being built outside of the village walls in a hidden part of the woods, no one will ever know about it. EVER. If one of the villagers ever found out that he was living by himself, they would come and burn down his house, after all that hard work? That was a risk he was not going to take.

 

Anyways, mission was to kill some SS rank missing ninja from mist named Kisame or something. He didn't pay much attention to the name, he just knew that shark man had a bounty on his head that would feed him for years to come. His main mission was to do something else other than kill Kisame, but the bounty was calling his name and there was no way he was going to pass up that money, no way in hell! So he left the village for about a year, found Kisame, killed him after a few tries, did his original mission in less than a month. Seriously, his mission was simply just to sneak into Mist and find some oh so important scroll that was stolen from the village, the hokage thought the mission would take up to a year to do, it was rumored that the scroll itself was very hard to find, but Naruto found it in like a day or so. No big deal. So he went of to fight Kisame again, for the third time, and finally killed the shark man, when he did kill Kisame, he had shark sushi that same night to celebrate his first kill with Kurama. 

 

Kurama was so proud of his container that he showed Naruto how to summon him in his human form. That night was also the night that Naruto finally fell in love with someone that he actually liked. Kurama. They had sex for hour and hours that night, Naruto was on top because Kurama's human form was the same size as Naruto, but just a few inches shorter. Kurama had always been the seme all his life, and after Naruto had been raped by his own so-called mother for most of his life, he thought that uke would be a nice change, the next morning Kurama gave Naruto one of his bloodline. "So what does this blood line do?" Naruto asked as they packed up that morning.

 

"Well, this bloodline allows you to impregnate males if you want, plus it's also a doujutsu," Kurama explained.

 

"A doujutsu? Is it like the sharingan or the byakugan?" Naruto asked as he sealed away the tent they used.

 

"No, neither, it's more like the rennigan, but instead of purple eyes, it's blue with ripple patters and some commas," said Kurama. "If you make shadow clone, those clones will be able to watch your back and do jutsu's, if you're ever in a battle without a weapon, your doujutsu can turn the nearest object to you into any weapon you want. Like a rock an be a sword, or a leaf can be a shuriken, stuff  like that... oh, and if you really wanted to, you can just cast jutsu with your eyes just by thinking it and putting the right amount of chakra into it. But you should be careful because if you put too much chakra in, you might go blind for a year or two."

 

Naruto looked at Kurama for a moment, "no. Fucking. Way. That's AWESOME!!" He shouted, punching the air, "so, so, when can I start using it and what's it called?"

 

Kurama shrugged, "I don't know, I've never gave a bloodline out before." He said making Naruto face plant.

 

"WHAT!" Naruto said pouting, "can you at least make a guess?"

 

Kurama shrugged again, "uh, maybe when I get pregnant, I don't know, it's hard to say." He then got an idea, "oi Naruto, when we get back, can I have a herum?" He asked with stares in his eyes, his nine tales were wagging wildly like a happy puppy behind his back.

 

"Huh? Harem? What for, when we go back, I just might burn the whole damn village down to the ground, what would I need a harem for?"

 

Kurama's ears and tails fell limp, "but I've always wanted a herum of my own...." he looked up at Naruto with puppy dog eyes and started trying to talk like a baby, "pwease can haz a harem? You'll be in it too."

 

Naruto sweat dropped, "what the fuck did you just say? I didn't understand that whole thing."

 

Kurama grumbled as he rolled his eyes, "I said when we go back, let's build a harem. And before you ask, a harem would be good because then you can build your own family so you wouldn't be alone in that big ass house you've built. Beside, I want little kits running around with blue eyes and red hair, they're going to be so cute!"

 

"Uhhh?" Naruto looked at Kurama for a moment, "okay, so first thing, I'm only ten, that's a one with a fucking zero okay? If I'm going to have any kits at all running around, it'll be when I'm at least thirteen or twelve. Second, who'd I have in this harem thing besides you? The village hates me remember? Or did I fuck out all the sense you hand in your head last night?"

 

Kurama blushed, "s-shut up, I haven't had sex in ages! And second, you so do have someone to put in the harem."

 

"Oh yeah, who?" Naruto asked folding his arms.

 

"Shikamaru, for one, I like him, he looks like he's a screamer," Kurama chuckled.

 

"Um, I guess, but as far as I know, he's straight, who else?" Kurama thought for a moment, he was about to say something when Naruto said, "Sasuke is going to be a servant like Iko, Chouji will be the friend to the family, and if you say Kiba, then no sex for a week."

 

"Damn, hmm... how about shino? He seems okay, I mean you just dismissed everyone else, why not give him a try?"

 

"Shino? Shino? Is he the one with the bugs?" Kurama nodded as Naruto thought some more, "I'll think it over, now come on, my mission is done. I say we cash in the bounty and head to the new house, see how that's going."

 

"But it's only been three months since you left," Kurama said.

 

"So?" Naruto said as he got up from where he was sitting.

 

"So, all you've done is find a scroll and fight shark man, we still have some of him left to eat though. I'd say his body could last a good month or so." He got a thought full look in his eyes as he remembered the shark sushi they had last night as Naruto started to walk away "...ah! But that's not the point," he ran/limped over to catch Naruto.

 

"Why are you limping?" Naruto asked looking at the fox boy curiously 

 

"Cuz you're big, but anyways, we should travel, see the sights, when will we ever get the chance to do things like that again!?"

 

Naruto shrugged, "whatever, I guess we could check out Suna, since it's the closet too us and all."

 

"Yesss," Kurama pumped his fist in the air as they walked in the direction of the sand village.


	6. Genin exams

Naruto and Kurama spent the rest of the time meant for the mission, that was already completed two days in (fighting Kisame took three months before he finally beat him), and they traveled around the elemental nations. Their first stop was Suna, where they met Gaara. Kurama suggested that Naruto should smuggle the boy out of the village so he could be part of the harem, but Naruto said he didn't want to steal him... Yet. So they left Gaara with a promise to take him away when they got older, or when Gaara reached genin level, which ever came first. Gaara, even though sad to see his first friends leave him, he understood and promised to wait for them. After Naruto and Kurama had left the sand village, the two made their way around the nation, one village at a time. When the year was up, they went back to Konoha.

 

"Wait," Kurama said as they got closer to fire country, "Naru, I don't want to go back into the seal, it's boring in there."

 

Naruto shrugged, "then stay out," he smirked, "it's more fun when your out."

 

Kurama blushed a little, "you know a little too much for a 10 year old, do you know that?"

 

"Have you not seen my past?" 

 

"Good point."

 

So Naruto and Kurama made their way towards the village hidden in the leaves, Naruto was dressed in his usual ANBU clothes with his fox mask on, while Kurama dressed in a pinkish red yukata that made him mature, but at the same time, young and innocence at the same time. They walked into the hokage office and Naruto gave his report while Kurama stood near by, Minato kept an eye on the new red head as he some what listened to Naruto's report on how 'hard' it was to find the scroll. When he was down, Minato was still staring at Kurama, "hokage-sama?" Naruto said to gain his attention.

 

"Huh?" Was Minato's oh so brilliant reply, he turned to look at Naruto, who was still kneeling down out of respect. "Oh, right, thank you, Kitsune, good work but uhm.... Who is this?"

 

"As I said in my report, this is a young ninja without a home or village to return to, he had a kekki genki that I thought would be better severed in the village. Of that's alright with you?" Naruto said, even though he already knew what Minato's answer would be, however, he didn't expect the next thing that came out of the hokage's mouth.

 

"Yes, that's fine, however, I'm going to have to place him in a CRA if he has a bloodline that could help the village," said Minato.

 

Naruto knew what a CRA was, he was ANBU Leve after all, but to say such a thing to his face? Naruto had to count to ten in his head so he wouldn't rip his so called father's balls off right then and there. "I see," he said slowly as he looked over to Kurama, Kurama looked at him confused, but on the inside Naruto knew he was fuming with rage. "And who would be in this... CRA?"

 

Minato looked between the two in front of him, "well, Kitsune, since you brought him here, I'll put you in charge of that. Think of it as a reward for doing such outstanding work for me," he said with a cheerful voice, "and..." He took out a few papers from his draw, "if you want, you can marry whenever you want, we need more strong shinobi like you around, Kitsune. What do you say?"

 

Naruto deadpanned at the hokage for a few moments behind his mask. "I would be honored, hokage-sama," he said well hidden hate.

 

Minato nodded, "very well, since you've accepted, I will allow, uh... I'm sorry, I never got your name," he said as he looked over at Kurama.

 

"Kurama," said the red head.

 

Minato smiled, "alright Kurama, you'll be living with Kitsune here, I will also be enrolling you into the academy. Even though it's already time for the last year to start, I'm sure that you will still do quote fine there. You both are dismissed."

 

Naruto and Kurama left the office, heading to Naruto's finished house. It was supposed to be a two story house, but when he got there, he found a four story compound that had blended in so well with it's surroundings that there wasn'teven a need for genjutsu.  He walked up to the clone that he had left in charge of everything, he put a hand on his clone's shoulder to tell him how impressed with the work he did, but the clones reaction was surprising. The clone was a blood clone, so he could take a couple beatings, when Naruto placed a hand on the clone, it jumped and started screaming about being good and he would do anything. Naruto looked at Kurama for a minute before they started calming the blood clone down, when the clone was settled down, Naruto asked, "what happened to you while I was gone?" 

 

The clone had tears in his eyes, "s-s-see f-for y-y-yours-self," then he took out a kunai and slit his own throat.

 

Suddenly a year's worth of memories came flooding back to Naruto, his eyes widened with tears as he remembered all the tournament his clone had been through. From what his memories told him, Kuahina had managed to remarry his father and began to rape Naruto all over again, and what was worse was that she had sealed the clones chakra so that he couldn't fight back. There was also a seal on the clone that forbid him from telling anyone about it, but since it was a clone, the seal didn't transfer over. But even through all that, the most worst thing Kuahina had done to him was that she got pregnant with his child again, twice, since the first one had to be aborted because of what Minato did. The second one was premature, but this third one, it was already in it's second trimester. "That FUCKING WHORE!!" Said Naruto in anger, he wiped the tears from his eyes and started for the door.

 

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kurama asked, he had seen the memories through the mind link they shared.

 

"What do you think? I'm going to fucking kill that bitch and get rid of that abomination! This is already the third time she's gotten pregnant by me or my clone, and she's had two miscarriages already, this has got to be a sigh!!" Naruto said in anger.

 

Kurama walked over to the enraged blond, "hold on Naru, I get where you're coming from, really I do, but we gotta think this out. If that bitch wants to have your baby so bad... Then I say, we can give her, her wish, in a way."

 

"What the hell are you talking about, are you going soft on me cuz that bitch is pregnant?"

 

Kurama scuffed, "fuck no, I'm just saying, let's not make the kit suffer for that bitches mistake." 

 

Naruto looked at Kurama for a moment, he was calmer now than before, "alright, what's your plan?" Kurama smirked and told him, Naruto smiled, "we'll get that bitch back, we make her pay dearly for what you did to me."

* * *

 

_Three days later_

 

Naruto and Kurama walked to the academy discussing their plan for Kuahina. They had just entered the class when Iruka walked in, he looked around to see Naruto, he scowled, and then his eyes landed on Kurama. "Oh, excuse me, who are you, are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around before," said Iruka.

 

Kurama looked up at the hypocrite, I mean, his new teacher, "yes, this will be my first day," he said politely. "My name is Kurama, I will be your new student starting today, please take care of me," he ended with a small at the end. Most of the girls in the room, Sasuke fangirl or not, was looking at the new kid with hearts in their eyes.

 

Iruka smiled at how politely Kurama was being, "alright everyone, I have some news, at the end of the year, you will all be taking the genin test. 

* * *

 

 

And so the year went on, Naruto and Kurama attended school every week day while they did missions on the weekends. They also kept a close on Kuahina and her pregnancy, they wanted to make sure she delivered safely for their plan to work. Iko still made fun of her brother, for Kami knows what what, and tried to get a date with Kurama, they both actively ignored her. This annoyed Iko to the point that she would go so far as to make up the boldest lie ever told, and it was always about Naruto. The lie was also an obvious lie that, if anyone whoever knew or tried to get to know Naruto, would know which gender he preferred (*cough* boys *cough*). But NO ONE had ever tried to get to know Naruto, not a soul, so when Iko told the great lie that "Naruto raped her" EVERYONE believed her, why? Because they're a bunch of idiots, just like the hokage, Minato, the supposed genius of his generation, also believed his bate and idiot of a daughter, over his secretly genius ANBU level son, who couldn't be more of a gay seme if he tried. The lie spread like wild fire and the whole village knew about it in less than day of it being told, the beatings came back with vengeance for Naruto, one beating  _almost_ left him completely blind, if not for Kurama and his chakra to save him.

 

When Kuahina heard the lie about Naruto, she believed it as well, but she confronted Iko about it and beat her within a inch of her life for 'stealing her man's. If it wasn't for Iko being part Uzumaki, she might have died, but Minato caught Kuahina before she could deal the final blow to her daughter, of course this let to the couple fighting again. Although this time Minato didn't beat Kuahina until she had to abort the baby that was growing inside of her, because she had lied to Minato and told him that the child was his, not Naruto's, and because he was wrapped around her finger, Minato ate up the lie like an Uzumaki eats ramen. This lie made it all around the the academy, the students of all ages dubbed Naruto 'The Incest Freak'. This boiled Naruto's blood to the point that hot lava would feel like ice next to him, but if that wasn't enough, the pimps and hookers from the red light district would come up to him, in daylight hours, to offer him jobs to that no ten year old should know about. Naruto wanted to just burn down the whole village by this point, but no, he could do that... Yet. You see, Naruto had a plan, this plan involved some time to make it work, and whether he wanted to or not, he had to wait and let those... Humans (?) live on, until it was time to set his plan in motion. 

 

"They will know pain, soon, they will all know pain," Naruto giggled in his sleep one morning during class, he didn't realize that he was talking in his sleep, because his dream was just that good. 

 

The rest of the class thought that they heard him say something, but they didn't hear what, however, there was a sessions chunin in the room that did hear. Iruka was right in the middle of his speech about the genin exam that they were about to do, because Lord knows this guy's loved his speeches, yet when he heard what Naruto said, he stopped. Iruka paled, a bit as his eyes fell upon Naruto's sleeping form, "Na..." But before he could finish that thought, Kiba stood up and pelted a good size rock at Naruto's head.

 

"Wake up dobe, even though your gonna fail this test anyways, you should at least know what's going on!" He yelled at Naruto, but said boy did wake up right away, which mad Kiba even more mad.

 

Iruka sighed, brushing off what Naruto said as nothing more than sleep babbling or something. "It's alright Kiba, if he fails the test today, he can just retake it again with someone else, not that it seems to matter to him." Kiba smirked and sat down, Iruka then forgone the rest of his speech so he and Mizuki could pass out the written test, "alright class, you have about two hours to do the test, begin."

 

Kurama shook Naruto awake, after trying not to fall asleep himself during Iruka's long ass speech about something or the other. Naruto woke up and looked at his test paper for a few seconds, "Kia" he said sleepily before lazily picking up his pencil to start his test. Within less than five minutes, he put down his pencil and his head met the desk again, one hour later, Sakura finished her test, and three minutes later, Sasuke finished his test. Kurama had finished his test two minutes after Naruto, only because he was trying to remember how he met the first hokage before he was controlled into attacking the village the first time, after he remembered, the rest of the test was a breeze. The next test was for them all to go outside to do the kunai test, Naruto didn't want to be moved because his muscles were sore, why? Because he was letting off steam after one villager beat him close to death, then tried to rape him to 'teach him a lesson', needless to say, that villagers body will never be found again, since said body was feeding the plants in his guardian. But Naruto was told that he had to go outside to take the test, if he wanted to pass this stupidly easy test, for him anyways, so he went outside even though his muscles ached.

 

When he got outside, the test was to throw 8 kunai and 20 Shuriken, to pass, 4 kunai and 10 shuriken must it the target. Sasuke mad a 5/8 on kunai and 12/20 on Shuriken. Naruto didn't even try and got a 8/8 kunai and 20/20 on Shuriken, this was child's play for him anyways. People yell, screamed, and cursed about him 'cheating' at throwing sharp objects into a painted on circle, they demanded him to do it again, so he did and the same thing happened. Three times in a row, they still curst at him for it. The one that cursed him the most was Iko, ever since the day Iko told that lie about him raping her, Naruto made it a point to stay far away from her, making g sure people saw him staying away from her, but even though he supposedly 'raped' her, she still made it a point it be close to him and tease him non-stop. Everyone saw this, some thought she was brave to do what she was doing, a select few, mostly Shikamaru and Chouji, wondered how a rape victim could even get so close to their supposed rapist, she should be staying away, right? Anyways, Iko yelled at him the most for cheating because she scored a 3/8 on kunai, and a 2/20 on shuriken, tell me how that's possible! 

 

"HAY! SHUT THE FUCK UP, IF ANY OF YOU DICK WEEDS HAD SENSE, YOU'D MAKE THE ASSUMPTION THAT EVEN THE SUPPOSED DOBE COULD PRACTICE! OR DON'T ANY OF YOU SHIT HEADS GOT BRAINS INSIDE YOUR FUCKING HEADS?!!" Naruto yelled after they had all reentered the classroom to take the final test, the reason he yelled was so that they would hopefully shut the fuck up about him for once. 

 

Sadly one dumb fuck just couldn't let it go, "YEAH RIGHT, THERE'S NO WAY THAT YOUR BETTER THAN SASUKE-KUN!!!" Yelled Sakura, the pink banshee.

 

"Hm, an elite like me found never have gotten a lower score than the dobe, there's no way, you had to have cheated," Sasgay butted in.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "whatever," he said and went to his seat to look out the window.

 

Kurama came back in the room after finishing his test, everyone turned to him and cheered, because Kurama's human form looked so cute to both genders, he quickly became one of the class idols. Next it Susgay for some reason, why he clearly deserved to be the one and only favorite. Kurama ignored their cheering for him as he walked over to his usual seat next to Naruto, this mad the others mad at Naruto because they were childish like that. Sasuke's name was called next, "hmph, I'll show you how an elite passes a test," the Ushiha said snuggly ad he walked towards the door.

 

"How, it's not like I'll be in the room with you, you duck ass Uchiha wannabe," Naruto said tiredly as he continued to stare out the window.

 

Sasuke faltered in his step for a second before contacting to walk on, a red tint could be seen on the sides of his face, whether that was from anger or embarrassment, no one knew. A few minutes passed by and Sasuke walked back, he had a headband on his forehead, a smug look on his face, "beat that, dobe," he said going over to his seat.

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "it's not like this is a test, you duck," he said as he walked over to the door.

 

"What did you say!" Sasuke said, but Naruto had already left the room, "tch, dobe, I hope you fail," he smirked then and walked over to Kurama, who was reading a book. "Hay sexy, why don't you and I go out for some drinks tonight, my treat, we are genin now after all," he said with a smirk as if he had won the greatest challenge yet.

 

"No thanks," Kurama said as he turned the page of his book.

 

Sasuke's smirk fell, "excuse me?"

 

"You're excused, Uchiha-san," Kurama said as he continued to read.

 

Sasuke was about to say something very Sasuke-like, when the door slammed open, revealing Naruto with his own headband. He calmly walked up to Kurama, as Kurama put his book away, "yo, Kura-chan, let's blow this shit hole and grab something to eat. I'm starving," he said walking up to where the red head was seated in the back of of the center isles.

 

"No problem, I was starting to feel kind of hungry now anyways," Kurama said as the two started to walk out.

 

"Hay, wait a second! You can't just leave, I'm talking to you!" Sasuke said.

 

"Yeah wait up," this voice was surprisingly coming from Shikamaru, he walked over to the blond and the red head just as the two had reached the door.

 

"What's up, Shika-chan?" Naruto asked in a dull voice.

 

"When did you, you know what, nevermindthat. You guys mind if me and Chouji tags along with you? There's something that's been bugging me and I would like to pick your brain about it, if you don't mind that is," Shikamaru finished as Chouji walked over, eating chips as usual.

 

Naruto shrugged, "fine, you guys don't mind if we go to my house right?" He asked as the four walked out the classroom and down the hallway as another kids name was called.

 

"Nah, any where's fine with me, as long as the foods good," said the Nara as they left the building.

 

"Good, my house should be privet enough for us to talk, besides, I've got some stuff to ask you too," Naruto smirked


	7. A child born from a wicked woman

Naruto led Kurama, Chouji and Shikamaru to his house via secret tunnels that he had found over the years that had been sealed off years ago. Naruto had manged to unseal them all with anyone knowing and used it to get in and out of the village whenever he wanted, they made it out of the village without worry or running into anyone. They walked for a while, a little passed the training fields, so they could get to Naruto's house. "Hay, Naruto, is this really where you live? I mean, we've just passed the training fields that surround the village and have yet to gain sight of you house, do you, like, live in a cave or something?" Chouji asked after they had been walking for close to an hour already since they had left the village walls via tunnels.

 

"Mhm, yeah, we're almost there, look, it's just up ahead behind those trees," Naruto said as they continued to walk, they entered the forest and walked on for a little while longer until Naruto came to a full stop, "okay, we're here."

 

Shikamaru looked around the clearing they were now in, all he saw were trees and grass, some rocks, and something that looked like a window in the rock.... wait a second, "KIA!" He said, Chouji looked at him confused for a second but followed his lead, nothing happened, "huh? KAI," they said again, nothing happened again. He heard chuckling coming from his left, he looked over to Naruto and Kurama, only to see that they were the cause, "Naruto, what's going on here, that's a genjutsu, isn't it?" He asked confused, Naruto calmed his chuckling for a moment to shake his head, "then what is this?"

 

Naruto chuckled a little more before clearing his throat, "it's more like a blood seal, only those that I personally allow, will enter past this point, let alone see the house itself." He explained before he walled over to the largest rock, that would be the one that had the window on it, then be bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the rock. The rock disappeared and was soon replaced by a giant house that looked more like a small hotel, or maybe a large compound, Naruto turned to the two new genin, "welcome to my new house," he said with a fox grin.

 

"New... house?" Shikamaru said, still looking up that the building in awe, "I thought you lived with your parents, the Namikaze's?" He looked back to see Naruto's smile had fallen when he mentioned his parents, "did something happen to make you move all the way out here?" 

 

Naruto turned away from them and started for the large front doors of the house, "you could say that." Was all he said before opening the door wide for everyone to enter, "come, I'll show you around," they all went inside and closed the door, "this place is kinda big, I didn't really plan for it to be so big, but by the time I came back, it was already like this. I'm not complaining though, there's even a few swimming pools through the house if you guys wanna go for a swim later.... oh yeah," he turned to look at Chouji and Shikamaru, who were still looking around in awe at how big the place was, but they looked at him when he stopped in front of them again. "I've kinda got a important deal that I want to give to you guys at the end of the tour, if you'll hear me out."

 

"Y-yeah sure Naruto, we'll listen," Chouji said noting the serous tone that the blond used.

 

Naruto smiled at them again, "great, follow me."

 

Naruto led them around the hotel-like house, showing them everything that there was to see, they too the elevators to the upper levers when needed, and just for fun, the slide to come all the way back down again. The first floor had two libraries, one of which had an indoor swimming pool, "why's there a pool in the library?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"I don't like to feel feeling cooped up inside on hot days when it's too hot to be outside, plus I thought it was a nice new way to relax indoors." Naruto explained, "don't worry, there's a seal around the pool so that if anyone wants to do like a cannon ball or anything splash worthy, the books and surrounding area won't get wet."

 

"There's also a few snake pantry over on the other side of the pool, we were able to finish filling it up last week." Said Kurama pointing to a set of double doors that was on the wall across from them that were wide open, showing all it's contents, just then Chouji's and Shikamaru's bellies grumbled.

 

"You guys can help yourselves, there's plenty in there to last a few years," Naruto said, he waited a little for everyone to get what they wanted, he went over and took a few snakes as well since he hadn't eaten all day. Some kid from lass had taken his lunch while he was sleeping, not that there was anything good in it, he was actually waiting for someone to take his lunch today, which was why he put poison in it.  _"Serves those basterds right, but I do hope that they don't die until I get a chance to see the results tomorrow, I want to have the chance to watch them die in front of me as they look into my eye, seeing that it was me who did it to them."_ He chuckles that that thought,  _"I wonder if they'll beg for me to save them, maybe beg for my forgiveness, WELL TOO BAD BITCHES, I'm all out,"_ he chuckles darkly to himself as they started walking out of the library. Unknowingly, Naruto had been leaking out just a tiny bit of his KI (Killing Intent), it wasn't much to do any harm to anyone, but it was scarring the shit out of Chouji and Shikamaru was frozen to the spot, both almost wet themselves when they heard Naruto's dark chuckling. Kurama sighed and whacked Naruto upside the head with a large paper fan, "OW, bitch what the fuck?" Naruto turned to Kurama, who he knew had to be the only one to have hit him over the head.

 

"Stop scaring our guest, baka, or else..." Kurama said, he was going to finish with  _"or else no sex tonight,"_ but they weren't alone in the house this time, so he had to be decent. For now.

 

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru and Chouji, who were now shaking, "oh, sorry, hehehe, guess I kind of lost myself for a moment there," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

They continued on with the tour, Shikamaur and Chouji were weary of their blond tour guide. They found the kitchen, which was hug by the way, they passed through it to get to the even larger dinning room that could also double as the second ball room, well the second in the main house anyways. They made their way out of the dinning room/2nd ball room, they found conference room one to be almost a perfect replica of the council meeting room, that is if the room didn't have a well down painting of the Kyuubi attack from all those years ago. "I painted that, it just came to me one day," Naruto said seeing as Shikamaru wanted to say something, the Nara blinked at him, so did the Akamichi, they were both going to say something, but again, Naruto beat them too it, "yes I know how to paint."  After that, the tour went up stares to the second floor, the second floor had game rooms lining the halls, another kitchen, snack pantry, and some rooms here and there mixed in with the game room. The third floor had more rooms than the 3rd, there was also a spa that took up almost more than half the floor, a sane, and three hot tubs that was placed on a wide balcony that went went around half the house. There were a set of stairs that they could take from the third floor balcony to the fourth floor balcony, which wrapped all the way around the fourth level of the house. The fourth floor balcony held a large pool, much like the one in the library, two hot tubs, a sizable green house with exotic plants, and a outdoor small garden, inside there was about twenty bed rooms, two large play room, a lounge, and a smaller library with a large office that could double as conference room. Naruto then led everyone over to the newest floor of the house, the fifth floor that he had added this year and finished the day before, this floor was set up as mainly bed rooms. Some of the room doors were closed, but shikamaru saw that all the bed rooms were big enough to hold a king or a queen bed, their own bathroom, two nightstands, a walk in closet, and a desk.

 

"Naruto, who's going to fill all these rooms?" Chouji asked after looking into one of the rooms with a king sized bed in it.

 

Naruto looked back at the Akamichi for a moment, he shrugged, "I don't know, I guess I was just so excited to build my own house that I got carried away. I was thinking about maybe having a family one day, but everyone in the village hates me with such a passion, I didn't think it was going to happen. Although, that was the furthest thought from my mind while I was building, but you guys can come over anytime you want, just let either me or Kurama know before hand so one of us can let you guys in, okay?" He looked back at them with a fox grin as they continued down the hallway of rooms, they reached the end of the hallway where another set of double doors stood, Naruto reached up to the knob and opened the doors. "This is one of my offices in the house, it's slightly bigger then the ones downstairs," he said as he walked into the room and sat behind a large desk that sat in front of a long conference table, "please, come in and take a seat, you guys must be tired after that tour. There are drinks in the middle of the table, snacks are there too, after this we could always go down to the kitchen to get some solid food."

 

"Thanks," Shikamaru and Chouji said together as they sat in the first two seats, side by side, next to the desk that Naruto sat in, Kurama sat in front of the two. "So," the Nara began, "what's this deal that you wanted to talk to us about?"

 

"Well I was going to let you go first, I remember you said you wanted to ask me something earlier today, am I right?" Asked Naruto.

 

"Yes that's right," Shikamaru confirmed.

 

"So what was it about?" Kurama asked.

 

"Iko," Shikamaru simply stated.

 

Kurama and Naruto shared a look with each other, already guessing what they wanted to ask about, but went along with the act. "What about her?" Asked Naruto, nonchalantly.

 

"Well, we wanted to know what's up with you two," Chouji jumped in as he opened a can of orange soda. Naruto raised his eye brow, gesturing for him to go on,Chouji thought about his next words carefully before he spoke again, "um, Naruto, I don't don't think anyone in this room fully believes that you actually raped Iko."

 

"Why would you believe him over her, when everyone else would just take her side in a heart beat?" Kurama question, "it's not like you guys haven't heard the whispers that's been going around about him in class, around the academy, or just anywhere in the village, so why?"

 

Shikamaru leaned forward do that his elbows could rest on the surface of the table, his fingers laced together and was held up under Shikamaru's chin as he looked at both Naruto and Kurama. His eyes calculating as he thought, "Naruto, may I ask how long it took for you to build all of this? If you don't mind, just so I can put the peaces together in my head."

 

"Shika?" Chouji asked, Shikamaru gave his best friend a look that said  _"trust me_ _"_.

 

Naruto shrugged, "I don't see any need to lie now, so I'll tell you, I actually started building this house when I was just seven years old. It had started out as a two bed room, two baths, a study and a kitchen, it was basically a little thing that I've always wanted to do. However, as I finished the house after that year, I realized how much I liked building things, but I knew I wouldn't be able to build jack shit in the village, that's when I had the choice to build this all the way out here. It was away from the village and no one could see it from the road, it can't be seen or detected unless I want it to be found. No one can get in or out of this place without my permission, and honestly, if anyone every did try to brake in on their own, they would die trying, literally. So anyway, after the year I turned seven was up, the little house was finished and I had moved in.... but it didn't feel finished, it feel like it was complete, so tore it down and rebuilt it, but that didn't help. I thought about, I didn't know what I was missing, so a drew up some plans to remodel instead of rebuilding, I started adding floors and stairs, large windows, lights, pools, bedrooms, extravagant designs, the works.... yet it still felt, uh, empty? Empty, is that the word, Kurama?" 

 

He looked to Kurama, "that's the feeling I got off you, kit."

 

Naruto nodded, "I used shadow clones to speed up the work, with all the chakra exercises I've been doing, I could make a lot of clones. I added floors, more rooms, I painted the walls, decorated, put in a training ground, applied security, but nothing seemed to fit my vision of this house, so... I ended up making a second house. It still felt empty, I took a break from building after I turned nine, the stress was getting to me and I still needed to work so I put the houses on hold then."

 

"Wait, you finished this house last year?" Chouji said amazed.

 

Kurama shook his head, "no, he finished the second house last year, this house is the one he's talking about. Seeing as though it's the main house and all, he's built other things close to this house as well, but we can show you those some other time."

 

"What does this have to do with Iko?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"I'm getting to that," Naruto said with a sigh, "now, recently, I've gotten some news, it was at the beginning of this year actually. It was this news that gave me the answer as to why this house felt so empty."

 

"Which was," Chouji asked.

 

"Family," Kurama filled in.

 

Naruto nodded, "but you do have a family," said Shikamaru, "the most powerful one in Konoha, in fact."

 

Naruto shook his head, "they're not my family, once upon a time they used to be my family, but not anymore." The Shika and Chouji had questions in their eyes, "I'm going to tell you guys a story, about me and what I had gone through in my life. But my story is not one that would be easily believed because it's something that would be found in the deepest, darkest part of hell, and you both will want evidence to see if what I say is true. That evidence, I can't give right now for two reasons, one: if either or both of you confronted anyone about this, what I'm about to tell you, then they will most definitely call me a lair and turn you against me. Two: I've got damning evidence on a certain some's actions towards me, but I can't get that evidence because it's not ready to be revealed just yet. With this said," he stood up from the desk and walked over to Shikamaru and Chouji, "I'm just going to have to show you all of my memories and hope that you don't get lifetime nightmares like I have." 

 

After Naruto said this, Shikamaru was about to ask what he meant when suddenly, Naruto put one hand on Shikamaru's head, while the other was on Chouji's head, all of Naruto's memories came flooding into their minds. They saw how Minato and Kushina treated him when he and Iko was born, they saw what happened when he tried to get attention from his so-called parents and how they always ignored him for his twin sister. They saw what happened to him on the night of his fourth birthday party, from before he was tossed into the trash up to after he got raped, the witnessed the cruelty of Kushina and Mikoto when he first came home the next morning, all the things that they did to him. They saw all the things that Kushina did to him after that day, how Mikoto joined in, how the villagers beat him while others watched and just when it couldn't get bad enough, they had to sit there and watch as Kushina got caught raping his blood clone. Chouji felt like he was going to throw up, Shikamaru wanted to rip his eyes out so he couldn't see such a thing happen again, but both couldn't stop watching because they had to know, and Naruto wanted the truth to finally be told to someone other than Kurama, who had been there every for every step of the way. They saw Kushina get pregnant with Naruto's child the first time, the site alone made them feel sick, but when they both heard how Kushina kept saying  _"you brought this on yourself, you started this relationship first"_ they both wanted to match up to the red headed woman and punch her in the face. Even sweet Chouji wanted to punch the woman in the face for what she had done to _her_   _own son._

 

The divorce seemed too good to be true as tears ran down both boy's eyes, yet Minato's action was only vexing, the lack of attention that he showed his son after what had happen was stunning. Stunning as in they thought he had turned into a ghost, he was hardly ever around, if he was, he never met Naruto's sights. They saw Iko blaming Naruto for the separation of their parents, Shikamaru's fist tightened in anger when he finally found out about the truth about the whole 'rape' incident, he was filled with rage and anger the likes he's never seen before. Yet the thing that took the cake for both boys, was the memory of both Shikamaru's and Chouji's mom's beating  and trying to rape Naruto two different times, the most recent time being just three weeks before today. This disgusted them to the point that they wouldn't be able to look at either of their moms the same way ever again, their usual smile will forever me replaced with the twisted, nasty, and tasteless act that they had done to Naruto. When all of Naruto's memories from before tonight was played, Naruto removed his hand from their foreheads and went back to his seat, looking a little tired as he sat, "so, what are you're thoughts about me now? Still think I'm the innocent little lamb from before, as you thought I would be?"

 

Shikamaru's hands clenched on the table, he was shaking with rage, "no," he said in a low voice. Naruto sighed and leaned his head back, waiting to be berated telling the truth, but Shikamru surprised him when he smirked, "but we can't all be pure as snow, now can we?"

 

Kurama smiled, "I assume that you know what we're going to as you both."

 

"Yes, that's my answer to both," Shikamaru said with a dangerous look in his eyes.

 

"And you Chouji? What's your answer, you don't have to get involved if you-" Naruto was interrupted.

 

"It's too late for that," he looked up at Naruto with the same look as Shikamaru, only he wasn't smiling in the lest, "mom or not, she's the real demon here."

 

Naruto leveled a calm glance at both of them, he turned to Kurama who nodded his head once at him, he smiled, " I am a child born from a wicked woman, a demon made from evil deeds that must be undone. Fellas, from this day forth, you hands are stained in blood, the path before you is dark and hard, limited chances to see the light will only be glances from the shadows, and we must protect the innocent from seeing those dark corners at every turn. My question to you now is, will you stand with me, under the darkened skies?"

 

Shikamaru chuckled, "do you really have to ask, I mean I do work with shadows for a living."

 

"And I'll be the rock you lean on when you fall to the ground," Chouji nodded.

 

"Hmm, we're going to be busy for the next few months," Kurama smiled.

 

Naruto smiled, "I can't wait to burn it all down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, heads up, next chapter may have some lemon in it, if yo don't like then skip over to the safe zone. I'll let you know when. Plus I'm thinking about adding a naruto x chouji and there will be some naruto x shino later on, and naruto is seme in this story, if your hoping for naruto to be the uke, then go somewhere else. I think there are way too many uke naruto stories out then, plus I thought it would be fun this way.


	8. The Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this the end, I'm so sad, but don't worry, I'll be seeing all again soon, ja ne.

"Well it's starting to get late, you two should probably head back home now," Naruto said as he looked out at the window to see how dark it had gotten.

 

"Actually after what I've just seen, I really don't want to have to face my mom again," said Chouji as he looked down at the table.

 

Kurama nodded in understanding, "that's understanding, and we've got plenty of rooms for you guys to spend the night, plus I want to get some food from the kitchen. Wouls you mind helping make the food, Chouji?" He got up as started heading towards the door.

 

"Sure I don't mind helping you out," Chouji said, he turned to Shikamaru, "are you coming, Shika?"

 

Shikamaru sighed, "nah, I think I'll hang out with Naruto for a little while longer, you two can go ahead."

 

"Suit yourselves, come on Chouji," Kurama said before the two left the room.

 

Naruto turned to Shikamaru then, "so, what did you want to talk about, Shika-chan?"

 

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Shikamaru asked.

 

Naruto got up from the desk, he walked around it slowly as he kept looking at Shikamaru, "no reason, maybe I just find it cute," he said as he got closer to the Nara until he was standing right next to him. "Maybe... after watching you in class, I wanted to know what made you so tired during those boring lectures anyways," he reached out a hand to Shika's face, caressing his cheek, "maybe I wanted to be the reason why your so tired."

 

Shika's cheeks turned pink, he looked away, "w-what makes you think that I swing that way anyways?"

 

Naruto gently turned Shika's face so he could look at the blond again, "when I showed you my memories, I also saw you memories. Just like you saw through my eyes what they did to me, I saw through your eyes all that you've done, all that you've though... and felt." This made Shika's cheeks redden even more, but he didn't turn away this time, "I know you saw the memory of Kurama giving me my doujutsu, am I right. You remember what it does, don't you?" He rubbed a thoumb over Shika's cheek as he stared deeply into his dark eyes, Shika gulped and nodded, Naruto smiled, "good, now follow."

 

Shikamaru got up from his seat and followed Naruto out of the office, "where are we going?" He asked nervously, Naruto smirked at the Nara and stopped in front of one of the rooms in the hallway a few doors down from the office, Naruto opened the door, this room was one of the ones with a king sized bed. Looking around, he noticed that this room, like the other rooms, had a good view of the surrounding behind the compound, he walked over to the window to get a better look outside. He looked down and saw the largest swimming pool that he's ever seen in his life, it was as long as the compound they were in and was as wide as five yards, there were light's shining in the water so you could see how clear the water was. Shikamaru wondered how deep it went, he also wondered how Naruto was able to build all of this without a single person in the village catching on, or even the hokage, if the hokage even knew for himself. A few feet away from the pool was a large house, it wasn't as large as this one, it only stood at three stories tall, next to that was another house that was just two stories tall, a dojou stood on the far side of pool three yards away. The houses and dojou were just close enough to the pools bright lights that they could just barely be seen, though Shikamaru felt like there were more to be seen, he'll have to ask tomorrow.  
  


Just then Naruto cleared his throat to gain Shika's attention, said boy jumped having been so lost in thought that he had forgotten were he was or what he was there for. Speaking of which, what was he there for? "Yes, you wanted to-" Naruto handed Shika a glass of, what the Nara guessed, champagne, something he's never had before, "uh, thanks," he said taking the glass from the blond and took a sip. It was kind of sweet with a little bitter mixed in, he kind of liked it, it was then that he took notices of Naruto's change of clothes, instead of his usual orange jumpsuit, he had on a light blue robe that matched his eyes and also the bedroom slippers he had on. Shikamaru looked at Naruto for a moment as they both savored their drinks, then he finally asked, "what is all this?"

 

"What's all what?" Naruto asked as he turned away and walked over to sit on the king sized bed.

 

Shikamaru gestured to the glass in there hands and Naruto's change of clothes, "this, I thought you wanted to talk about something."

 

"Oh this? Well, yes and no, I do want to talk, but we don't need to be so up tight about it," Naruto said with a relaxed smile. He took another sip from his glass as he patted the spot next to him on the bed, "come over, take a load off, we've got all night to talk."

 

 

**(This is a Naru X Shika lemon scene warning, if you don't like, then please skip)**

 

Shikamaru walked over to the bed and sat next to Naruto, he was a little self contentious right now, all of his senses was warning him to stay on his toes, that something will happen soon. His senses was right, as soon as he was sitting on the bed, Naruto got closer and put an arm around his shoulder, "w-what a-are you-" Naruto put a finger over Shika's mouth.

 

"Sshhh, we're having a talk," Naruto said before he put his now empty glass on the grown, still staring Shikamaru in the eye, never breaking the connection once.

 

"But-"

 

Before he could say anything else, Naruto's lips found his own, Shikamaru was surprised to say the lest. Naruto's lips were on his and they were warm, Shikamaru soon melted into the kiss in no time at all. When the blond felt Shikamaru comply with the kiss, he deepened it, taking the glass out of Shika's hands in the process before pushing him onto the bed so they were laying down. Naruto got on top, his hands roaming all over Shika's boy, feeling every inch of his clothes skin, he didn't like the clothes being there. So he started with Shika's pants, as he reached down and undid the zipper, Shikamaru gasped in surprise, allowing Naruto to slip his tong into the other boy's mouth to deepen the kiss further. Naruto pulled the pants down, making note that Shika wasn't wearing any boxers what-so-ever, he smirked into the kiss as he took Shika's half hard dick into his hand and started to pump him slowly, making Shikamaru moan into the kiss. Shika's breathing got heavier as Naruto's hand went faster, they broke the kiss as Shika let out a beautiful moan from his lip, it filled Naruto's ears and made him harder than he already was, he got off of Shikamru, much to said boy's dismay, and crawled of the bed. He knelt in between Shika's legs, Shika propped himself up on his elbows to see what he was doing, his eyes widened when he saw and felt Naruto's mouth wrap around his dick, he groaned in pleasure with his head held back. It didn't take long until Shika cum in Naruto's mouth, Naruto swallowed every drop, milking the Nara to get everything before pulled off of Shika's dick with a wet  _pop_ , Shika panted as he laid down fully on the bed.

 

Naruto stood up between Shika's legs, he reached up and pulled off his pants, Shikamaru oped an eye to look at him, "what? You that I was done with you?" Naruto smirked, "like I said, we've got the  _whole night_ to talk," he pulled Shika's pants all the way off and opened his legs wider as. He lifted up both of Shika's legs to rest them on his shoulders, he grabbed a hold of Shiakmaru's fine ass, spreading the cheeks apart until he saw what he wanted. Shika blushed and looked away from Naruto's lustful eyes, this caused Naruto to chuckle. "That's right, I almost forgot, this is your first time with another person, isn't it?" Naruto asked, causing Shika to blush brighter, Naruto chuckled, "don't worry, it wont hurt much after the first time, but I'll take it easy on you, since this is you first time." Naruto put two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them until they were covered in saliva, he took his index finger and slowly pushed it into Shikamaru's tight ass, the feeling made Shikamaru a little unconformable but he tried to stay still. Naruto watched Shika's reaction closely as he probed his insides, he added a second finger and held Shika's hips as he began to wiggle a little, trying to get conferrable before going still, "be patient, it'll only take a little longer because your so tight. You don't want me to tare something, do you?" Shika shook his head, "good boy," he said as he started scissoring Shika's hole.

 

"Ah, N-Naru-to, w-wh- how wi-will I-AHH!" Shika said as Naruto hit his G spot.

 

Naruto chuckled as he continued stretching Shikamaru's hole so he could fit, "how will you know, what, Shika-chan?"

 

"H-how w-will this aff-affect me-e? How w-will I know if I'm pre-pregnant or n-not?" Shika asked as Naruto hit his G spot two more times before adding a third finger.

 

"I'll tell you after this," Naruto said after taking out his fingers from Shikamaru, he pulled him closer to his groin before taking out his hard dick. Naruto reached into the pocket of his robe, taking out a small bottle, he squeezed some of the contents into on hand before rubbing in it on his disk and lined it up with Shika's hole, "ready?" He asked looking at the Nara, Shika nodded once before gasping as Naruto slide all the way into the tight space, "holy FUCK, damn your so tight!"

 

Shika groaned as he tried to get used to the new object inside him, while Naruto tried not to cum from how tight Shikamaru was, "okay, I'm good now," Shikamaru said after a minute. Naruto started to slowly move in and out, Shikamaru moaned, " I-I f-feel s-s-so fu-full," he stuttered as Naruto started to thrust into him faster and faster, they both moaned as the bed started to rock with them from all movement on it. After a few more seconds of this, Shikamaru came again as Naruto still thrust deeper into Shikamaru's body, he took Shika's dick and started pumping it again as Shika came, letting him ride out his orgasm.

 

"That makes three times that you've cummed, Shika-chan, what's the matter, can't keep up with me?" Naruto teased as he slammed into Shika's walls a few times before coming himself, he pulled out of Shikamaru's heavenly warmth, he pulled the panting Nara into a standing position. He had to hold him up to prevent him from meeting the carpeted ground, he turned Shikamaru around, bending him at the waist so he could lean on the bed for support while Naruto came up behind him and reclaimed his spot within Shikamaru. He made Shika open his legs to stand in a wider stance before he started thrusting into him again, Shika moaned out, already getting hard again under Naruto's powerful thrust. Naruto leaned forward over Shikamaru, holding his hips in the position he wanted so he could go deeper into the other's boy, then he reached under said boy and started pumping his dick again, by now Shikamaru was a screaming mess as he screamed Naruto's name over and over. Shikamru came two more times in this position before Naruto pulled him away from the bed to stand straight up as he continued to thrust into him for a few more minute before cuming inside Shikamaru for the second time. 

 

Once Naruto came for the second time, he allowed Shika to fall to his knees on the ground while he went to sit in front of him on the bed. Shikamaru panted in front of him, his ass was leaking cum, he was starting to get a little tired too, when he felt someone in front of him, he looked up to see Naruto. And he was still hard! "How much stamina do you have!" Shikamaru said as he looked up at Naruto's full twelve inches,  _"I can't believe all of that fit inside of me!"_

 

Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his dick in front of the Nara's face, "let's find out, suck it," he lightly demanded. Shikamaru blushed but complied with the blonde's wishes, he got closer to Naruto's dick and started sucking, making his head bob up and down slowly before picking up the pace once he felt Naruto's hands in his hair. Naruto pulled out the tie that held Shika's spiky ponytail, the hair flowed down around Shika's head, reaching just over his shoulders, Shikamaru looked up at Naruto when he left his hair fall around him. He still had Naruto's dick in his mouth, some of his falling in his face, "do you know how fucking sexy you look right now?" Naruto asked as he tucked a strand of hair behind Shika's ear, Shika blushed again and took all of Naruto into his mouth, almost chocking on how big Naruto was, "relax your throat, Shika-chan, I don't want you to die on me." Shika obeyed and relaxed his throat, "that's it," just staring at Shikamaru sucking his dick was pushing him over the edge, so he came inside Shika's mouth. But Shika didn't let one drop fall from his lips as he swallowed it all down, he pulled his lips off of Naruto's dick, stroking it a few times as Naruto ran his fingers in Shikamaru's long hair.

 

**(This is the end of Naru X Shika lemon scene warning, it is now safe to read)**

 

 

Just then Kurama burst into the room with a frying pan in his hand, he actually rolled into the room like in the spy movies, Chouji was by the door peeping in to see what was happening as he ate a bag of chips. "What the ever lasting fuck, Kurama?!" Naruto yelled at the red head fox boy who just broke down the door to the room, 'huh' was his intelligent reply to Naruto's question, he face palmed, "I asked you why you broke down the door to this room? You could have knocked you know!"

 

"Oh, right," Kurama said getting off the floor with the frying pan in hand, he dusted off his favorite red and orange yukata as he spoke, "well when I sent Chouji up here to get you two, he said he thought he heard yelling. He thought you guys were in trouble, so he came to get me for back up," he explained as he finished fixing his clothes. He looked over to see the position that Naruto and Shikamaru was still in, he smirked, "but I see that there was nothing to worry about after all," he said as he started walking out of the room while both Naruto and Shikamaru blused, Shikamaru more than Naruto because he was used to Kurama walking in on him doing sexual things. However, Shikamaru looked like he might die from the embarrassment of having his long time best friend, and slight, walking in on him giving Naruto a blowjob, let alone hear the two have sex like wild animals. Shikamaru quickly grabbed his pants to cover his naked lower half when Kurama popped his head back into the room, with Chouji right next to him, "oh by the way, before you guys go back to fucking each others brains out." Naruto threw a pillow at him before he could continue the sentence, Kurama only paused for a second though, "I would suggest that you come and have dinner so you could have the energy to finish each other off, okay, bye!" Kurama finished just as Naruto threw a second pillow at him, Chouji looked between Naruto and Shikamaru as he continued to eat his chips for a few seconds before following Kurama back down stairs in the elevator.

 

"Why that damn fox!" Naruto sighed, "ah whatever, I'll just have to teach him a thing or two later, c'mon Shika-chan, let's go eat," he looked down at Shikamaru as he got off the bed to head to the bathroom. Shikamaru's face was so red that Hinata AND a tomato would be envious, "uh, Shika-chan, what's wrong?"

 

"N-n-nothing, I'm just dying a slow painful death," Shika chuckled nervously as he tried to stand up to put back on his pants, but found that he couldn't stand at all. He said, "how troublesome."

 

Naruto lifted a eye brow at Shikamaru in questioning before he remembered how much fun they just had, he chuckled and went over to Shika. He lifted the boy up in his strong arms, than's to training Shikamaru felt as light as a feather, then Naruto carried him into the bathroom so that they could clean up and get something to eat. When they were done, Shikamaru was in a dark green yukata while Naruto had on another robe, this one being navy blue, they both head down to the kitchen that Naruto knew Kurama would have used because of how homey it left. When they got to the second floor kitchen, they found Chouji and Kurama seated at the kitchen counter with different plates of food out, Kurama chuckled at them because Shikamaru still hadn't regained blood in his legs, mostly because Naruto had another round with in while they were cleaning up in the bathroom. 

 

"Ne, ne, Shikamaru, what was with all that noise you guys were making up stairs? Did Naruto not do something hard enough for you?" Chouji asked innocently, Shikamaru blushed when he heard this, Kurama burst out laughing at Chouji's innocents, while Naruto just started to eat his dinner.

 

"N-no, we were just uh, p-playing a game of t-twister, yeah that's it, twister," Shikamaru said not looking his best friend in the eyes.

 

Chouji tilted his head to the side slightly, "really? Beacuse it sounded like you two were having sex," he said honestly as he started eating again.

 

Shikamaru blushed even harder then, Kurama fell out of his chair laughing, Naruto spit out the water he was drinking, "HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT SEX!!" Naruto yelled.

 

Chouji shrugged, "there's a rule about clan heirs getting 'The Talk' when they turn about ten or so, I thought you know. Didn't  _that man_ give you the talk after finding out what  _that woman_ did to you?"

 

"Nah, he did give it to Iko though, after he told her everything about the divorce once it was finalize and her not to blame me for it," explained Naruto. He got a thoughtful look on his face then, "yet the way he explained it made it seem like more of my fault than anything thing else, plus I was right there next to him the whole time he talked about, so I know what was said and what wasn't." 

 

"Oh, right, I remember seeing something like that," Chouji said before he went back to eating his food.

 

Kurama had settled back onto the chair at some point, everyone went into a peaceful silence as they ate, until Naruto said, "wanna join us next time, Chouji?"

 

"Wahu" Chouji said with food in his mouth, almost chocking as he spoke the one word, Shikamaru on the other had spit out his water like Naruto had, thankfully not away from the food.

 

"Wha-Naruto!" Shikamaru said with red cheeks, "why would you said that at the dinner table?!"

 

Naruto shrugged, "what? We were talking about ti before, why not now?"

 

Kurama giggled, "oi, Naruto, let's talk about this later when there's no water around for people to spit. Although, I wouldn't mind seeing that myself."

 

Naruto rolled his eyes, "whatever."

* * *

 

 

_The next day_

 

Chouji woke up in one of the empty rooms inside of Naruto's big ass compound/house, since they made the choice to stay the night, it turned into one great big sleepover party thing. After dinner, they spent half the night playing video games, they took a midnight swim in the pool out back, and Naruto gave them a tour of the two story house that was behind the main house, they went back to the main house to make a bunch of snack and watch a funny movie, because Naruto's memories made Chouji and Shikamaru afraid to sleep. They all ended up going to sleep at seven in the morning, they also ended crashing in the same room together, which happened to be the movie room on the third floor. The movie room also doubled as the video game room, Chouji looked around to see that they he, Shikamaru, and Kurama were all using Naruto as a pillow, Chouji blushed when he remembered what Naruto had asked him that night. It's not the fact that Chouji was straight that he'd think that Naruto was just messing with him, because he wasn't, it was because he thought that Naruto was more into Shikamaru's slim body type rather than his more round one. He looked away from the blond when he saw him starting to wake up, as well as the others, "good morning Chouji, how'd you sleep?" Naruto asked as he got up and stretched.

 

"It was good, how about you?" Chouji asked Naruto who shrugged.

 

"Eh, it was alright, I can't complain," he said scratching his messy hair, "what time is it?"

 

Kurama groggily got up and looked at the clock, "10:45 am," he said with a yawn.

 

"Huh? I thought it would have been later than that, what a drag, now we have to go get yelled at by Iruka sensei for being late. Mornings are so troublesome," Shikamaru whined as he laid back down to curl up into the blankets they had brought there.

 

"Everything's troublesome to you," said Naruto getting up to head to the bathroom.

 

"That's because everything is troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled.

 

Chouji chuckled, "I think I'll make breakfast this time, for all of us," he said as he got up and walked out of the movie/game room.

 

" 'kay" Kurama said and went back to sleep.

 

 

After Naruto, Shikamaru, Kurama, and Chouji had breakfast, Naruto let Shikamaru and Chouji barrow some clothes before heading out to start their walk to school. They were already late, so why rush? They used the same pathway they did yesterday, they reached the academy around 11:52 am, when they had gotten in the classroom, still looking half asleep, mostly Shikamaru and Naruto, Kurama looked dead on his feet. Iruka yelled at them for about an hour, saying a bunch of stuff about how you shouldn't be late to stuff in the future and other bullshit like that, he told them to get to their seats so that he could finish calling out the teams. When team 7 was called, Sakura screamed so loud that all the window's in the room broke, including Shino's shades, and Kiba had to be taken to the hospital so they could heal his him since he went into shock after hearing such a loud noise. Iruka got a tick mark on his forehead, "SIT DOWN YOU CIVILIAN, HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU NOT TO SCREAM LIKE THAT IN CLASS?! THAT IS THE THIRD TIME YOU BROKE THE WINDOWS IN THIS CLASS THIS MONTH!!"

 

"I'm sorry Iruka sensei," Sakura said softer with tears in her eyes as she sat back down.

 

"Hmph, as I was saying, team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," glares at Sakura to make sure she doesn't scream again, "....Kurama Kitsune and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

 

"Excuse me, Iruak sensei," Naruto said in a bored tone as he raised his hand.

 

"What is it, Naruto?" Iruka said slightly annoyed at being interrupted yet again.

 

"I was wondering if I can change my first two teammates?" Naruto asked.

 

"NO, YOU WILL BE ON THIS TEAM AND LIKE IT, ALL TEAMS ARE FINAL!" Iruka said before turning back to the list, "team 8 will be...." (the rest of the teams are the same, but Iko is on team 10 with the ino-shika-cho trio) "all right, your sensei's will be here after lunch to pick you all up, have a nice day," they he left."

 

"Urg, why do I have to be on a team with a lazyass and a fatass?!" Yelled Ino and Iko at the same time.

 

Naruto and Kurama walked over to where Ino was sitting next to Shikamaru and Chouji, "hay you guys wanna go out to eat for lunch?" Naruto asked the two boys.

 

Shikamaru shrugged, "sure, it beats having to stay here for an hour and a half," he said as he and Chouji got up from their seats to follow Naruto out, just like yesterday.

 

"Hay, were are you going with the rapist?" Iko asked as she walked over to the four boys.

 

"Yeah, you two are on our team, not their's, you should be with us!" Ino butt in.

 

Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' under his breath as he started for the door, "we're going out to eat, we would invite you guys too, but you would ruin any peace an quite we had with you nagging. So we'll being now, you guys could stay here and chat about other things tat aren't true, like how Iko is a genius and stuff like that," Kurama said with a fake smile before following Shikamaru.

 

"What? Take that back, you can't talk to the hokage's daughter like that!" Iko yelled at them across the room.

 

"I don't remember him saying anything, do you, Naruto?" Chouji asked as he followed the little group out the room.

 

Naruto shook his head, "nope, not a word, Chouji, maybe Iko's a liar now too," he said in mock shock.

 

"I'M NOT A LIAR, I'VE NEVER LIED ABOUT ANYTHING IN MY WHOLE LIFE!" Iko yelled at them.

 

The four boy's stopped at the door, Iko smirked thinking that she won, Naruto and the other's turned to here, "you sure about that?" He said in a could tone, "that's not what your mama told me, she said that your a no good, lying peace of shit, or am I wrong about that too?"

 

Iko got mad at that, "what would you know what my mother says, you don't even have a mom!" She said as she marched up to Naruto.

 

"Thank Kami for that, who would want a whore for a mother in the first place, not that you would know the difference," Kurama said to Iko, making her even madder. 

 

"Oh yeah, well take this!" Said as she summoned two shadow clones, she smirked, "that's right, daddy taught me the shadow clone jutsu and not you, Naruto-whore."  Her failed attempt to get under her brother's skin didn't even faze him, Iko growled at that as she held out her hand so that her shadow clones could charge up the rasengan, "he also taught me this."

 

"Taught you what? How to stand there and look stupid? Yeah, he did a real goo job at that, but I didn't think you needed the extra help since you do it so well before," Naruto said in a bored tone.

 

"No, shut up!" Iko said as she was still charging up the rasengan.

 

"Wow, that come back was so hurtful, I think that even I'm a little hurt by it," said Chouji in a mock surprised tone.

 

"Yeah, me too, Chouji," Shikamaru joked, "I don't think I can find the will to live on now."

 

Kurama, Chouji, Shikamaru and Naruto all started to chuckle at the little joke between them, one whole minute later, Iko finally had the rasengan in her hand, although it looked very unstable. But still just as dangerous. "HA! Take that, the rasengan! Dad's ultimate jutsu, next to the hairishin," Iko then ran at Naruto and the other three... at such a slow pace it was laughable, which they did, they laughed at her and side stepped her when she got close. This caused Iko to trip on air and fall down, her dress, which for some reason was one of those sundress that flairs out wen you spin in it, flipped up to show pink panties with white pock-a-dots on. When everyone else in the room, who all turned to watch the argument take place, saw the hokage's fall flat on her face, some giggled, but it turned into full blown laughter once they saw her panties, Kurama took out a camera from some fucking where and took a picture of the scene. 

 

"That's a memory that I'll never forget," Chouji said through laughter.

 

"Same here, c'mon guys, let's get out of here before someone comes in with the wrong idea," Naruto said, as they four of them left, Iko started crying in embarrassment as everyone still laughed at her falling and peep show.

* * *

 

 

_One hour later with Naruto and the boys_

 

The group of four henged them selves into a group of high school girls so that no one would give them any trouble while they were out with Naruto, it worked wonderfully, what made it better was when Kurama cast a genjuts over his whiskers so no one could tell who he was. Naruto was the girl with long red hair that almost looked orange in the light, he also changed himself so he could have a size E chest, which helped them get a few free meals at the barbecue place. Shikamaru changed himself to have a DD sized chest, which he used to get them some free drinks at the local bar, which Naruto's chest helped them sneak in, Kurama's chest was D sized chest, he also gave him self a large ass that slightly jiggled when he walked. Kurama's figure got then a few more free meals at the barbecue places, as well as a couple rounds of dango at the tea house. As for Chouji's figure, he a taller figure with an H size chest (yes, they do get that big) that got them a years worth of barbecue, a ass that was so large it looked like two mountains whenever he bent over. The size of his ass alone would have gotten him two years worth of free barbecue, but put those two assets together and he got three years of free food and four years worth of 70% off coupons. But don't worry, they weren't actually using their bodies to get free food, no they used them to win bets that they had with each other, the bets were to see who's transformation would get the most free food, Chouji won hands down.

 

"Man that was fun, when Chouji transformed, I though I would have to take you back to the house to put some clothes on you but I'm glade I didn't. That little trick you did were you dropped your books and had to bend over to get them in front of the manager was priceless!" Naruto praised, "man, did you see his face when Chouji bent over?"

 

Shikamaru chuckled, "yeah, I usual don't go for girls, but after see that ass, I wouldn't mind taking it for a ride some time."

 

"Yeah, you were looking pretty fine, that outfit you had on wasn't half bad either," Kurama said, "but next time I'm going to win."

 

"Well what should we do now? We've still got thirty minutes before we need to go back to class.... Naruto?" Chouji looked over at Naruto who seemed to be deep in thought.

 

"Hmmm, something's not right," Naruto said.

 

"What do you mean, Naru?" Kurama asked.

 

Naruto looked over at Kurama with serious eyes, "the seal I put on that bitch is telling me that she's going into labor, but she still as two weeks to go." He said, looked around the shopping district that they were in now, "she's close by, follow me." The small group followed Naruto's lead to the Namikaze estate, they walked up the steps and waited for Naruto to open the door for them, then they all went inside. They took a look around the place,the estate wasn't as big as Naruto's new house, in comparison it was much smaller. The group was checking the first floor when suddenly they heard a pain filled scream from the second floor, "this way, come on," Naruto led them up the stairs onto the second floor. They went down the hallway and into the master bedroom, this is where they found Kushina bent over in pain, holding her stomach, "damn it, she's early."

 

"What should we do now, Naru, are still going to do the plan?" Kurama asked in a hushed tone.

 

Naruto looked at Kushina as she breath through the pain, he thought for a moment, he nodded, "let's get her back to the house, the second one, I've set up a place for her there." Naruto said, the others nodded in understanding as they went over to Kushina, Naruto appeared in front of her, Kushina looked at him with hope in her eyes because she thought that this was his way of finally showing his love to her. Naruto saw the look in her eyes and decided to play along for now, "now, now, calm down, we're going to take good care of you," Naruto said in a fake sweet voice, he looked at Kurama, they nodded to each other before knocking Kushina out. "Alright, let's get going, everyone hold on to her," he instructed, they did what he said, once everyone was touching Kushina's knocked out body, Naruto and Kurama shushinned away from there a few second before Minato walked in with Iko.

 

Minato ran into the room with Iko trailing right behind him, he had gotten a call from Kushina saying that her water had broken some time ago and now she was in labor, so he rushed over to the academy first. when he had gotten there, he found Iko on the ground crying while everyone laughed, he released so KI into the room to stop the laughing and got Iko out of there, he would have to find out what was going on there later. He told his daughter about what was happening and it cheered Iko right up, they raced all the way to the house, he had forgotten that he was the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha' in that moment of panic and worry for his wife with their soon-to-be born child. Yet, when he entered the house and looked all around for Kushina, she was no were to be found, he thought he felt her chakra up stairs in their room with four others, but when he got there he found nothing. "What the fuck is going on here? She was just here! Right?" He thought out loud to himself.

 

"Daddy, were's mommy with my baby brother or sister?" Iko asked looking around the room.

 

Then Minato got an idea, "maybe she went to the hospital ahead of us, come on let's go find her," he said, she nodded and they raced to the hospital.

* * *

 

 

_With Naruto_

 

Naruto and the others appeared in front of the second house that Naruto had built, it was the three story house, "let's bring her inside, I've already got everything set up." Naruto said as he made some shadow clones to help carry Kushina into the house, once inside the house, Naruto led the, into a room on the third floor. The room looked like a waiting room, like the ones in the hospital, there was a door to the are wall that led straight into an operating room, "put her on the table, anyone who wants to help can stay, if not, get out."

 

"What are you going to do?" Chouji asked.

 

"We're not taking her to the hospital, the plan wont go as smooth as we want it there, so I'm going to do it here," Naruto said as started washing up for surgery.

 

"What! But you're still eleven, you can't do surgery at this age!" Shikamaru stated in shock.

 

Naruto turned a smile on them, "oh yeah, watch me, besides, I've been practicing for the past three months," he said before turning back to the sink.

 

"Practicing on what?" Chouji asked in disbelief.

 

"He's been practicing on some of the whores and hookers from the red light district that were planing to give up their children to the foster care system." Kurama said as he finished washing his hands put on a gown and some gloves as he continued to talk, "he also went out on a limb and started practicing on some of the women that beat him up every other week."

 

"Yeah, here's the thing about me, once I see a face that tries to hurt me for any reason, I remember their faces. And there was at lest thirty women from those beatings that got pregnant this year, who still beat me or watched others do it, like it was all a show to them," Naruto grinned evilly as he put on the gown and gloves. "As pay back, I made sure to take extra good care of them," he looked back at everyone else, "don't worry, I didn't kill any of them, and their babies are still alive too."

 

"Huh, they are? Then how come there has been so many reports about pregnant women going missing and coming back without their babies?" Shikamaru asked

 

"That's because we keep them," Kurama said.

 

"But we make sure that we take out there wombs at the end, it's their punishment after all," Naruto chuckled, he turned to Kurama after he finished getting ready. "Can you knock her out again, she's starting to wake up and she's not ready yet," Kurama nodded, "oh, and could you set out the tools for me? Thanks."

 

Shikamaru watched Kurama do as Naruto asked for a second before asking the question that was really on his mind, "where do you keep the babies that you took from those women, and how may survived?"

 

Naruto thought for a moment, "well, you know those two large play rooms that you saw yesterday on our tour where on was closed?" Shikamaru nodded, "one of those rooms is actually the nursery, I have some blood clones and shadow clones watching over all of them. There are, for right now, a grand total of twenty nine babies that are three months old or under."

 

"But there were thirty woman, plus the kids from the hookers, what about them?" Chouji as he washed his hands.

 

"Some of the hookers were part of the thirty women that beat me, there were only ten hookers who got pregnant during the time I was practicing, but only one hooker was able to survive the operation that I was able to do at the time. That would ave made the count to thirty one babies to take care of, however, two of the civilian's were surprising drug addicts while they were pregnant, because of that their children weren't strong enough to make it after I took them out. One of the mother's died on the table, which was frustrating because I had almost gotten the child out, so since those two died before I could get to either of their children, those babies were the only one's that had died thus far." Explained Naruto as he helped Chouji into the gown, "but honestly the mother's weren't making it easy on me either."

 

"How so?" Shikamaru asked as he also started to wash his hands.

 

"Well I tried to show them a little mercy, those two who died were my first and second practice dummies, I tried to show them mercy by showing them that I was going to give them their babies back and not kill them, but still remove their womb. At the time I had no idea that they were as high as a kite that night, they each fought with me for a bit before Kurama finally had enough and restrained them, but they kept fighting, because they were moving so much I couldn't give them the medicine to numb their bodies." Naruto sighed, "the first time I cut into them, it was messy and the books couldn't prepare me for it, so she bleed out before I could help, but the second time was much smoother, cleaner, but she had a heart attack after the first cut due to the drugs in her system mixing badly with the medicine I gave her to keep her still." He shook his head as he handed Shikamaru a gown and gloves, "I've leaned my lesson then, I'll never make that mistake again."

 

"So what do you do now so they wont die on the table?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"Well now, whenever I bring in a practice dummy, I put a seal on them that will clean out their systems of any drugs without harming them or the baby, after that I place them under a seal to paralyze them. For an added punishment, I changed the seal a bit so that they can feel everything that's happening, every cut and pull, and the seal forces them to stay awake until I'm done, I also make sure that they see who it is that's causing them so much pain in the first place." Naruto chuckled as Kurama came back over after finishing his job, "after the first hour they stop glaring at me and start begging me for forgiveness and shit," he started laughing, "one of them even tried to see if they could be my personal slut and have my baby. It was nasty," he laughed some more, Kurama giggled as he remembered that time as well.

 

"Well, that's new, I never thought you were this dark on the inside, but then again," Shikamaru shrugged as Naruto's laughs calmed down, "so what can we help with?"

 

"Right, well since you guys are here, you're going to hand me and Kurama the tools we need, we'll let you know what's needed," Naruto said to Shikamaru. "As for you, you'll be standing by to take and clean up the baby once we're done, sound good?" He asked Chouji who nodded, "alright everyone, let's cut a bitch open and have us a baby! When we're done we can just drop her off at the front gate or something, let them handle it."

 

"Alright, let's get to work," Kurama said clapping his hands.

 

The four of them gathered around the operating table that Kushina was on, Naruto looked at Kurama, "wake her up please, nurse," Kurama nodded and took off the seal that cleans out a person's system. Kushina started to wake up slowly, her eyes were hazy as she looked around, Naruto walked into her line of sight with his mask on, looking like an actual doctor, "hello miss sleepy head, are you feeling today?" He asked with a soft voice and a smile under his surgical mask.

 

"Hmum, I'm in a little of pain, but I'll be alright," Kushina said sleepily as she looked around the room, "were are my husband and children? Are they here yet?"

 

Doctor Naruto looked at the other three in the room, signaling them to follow his lead, he turned back to Kushina, "I'm sorry Mrs. Uzumaki-Namikaze, but both your husband and children are dead."

 

"What!" Kushina half yelled and tried to sit up, but nurse Kurama pushed her back down onto the table as a contraction gripped her, she cried out in pain and tried to breath through it. "W-what about my son, is he alright? He should be here, this it-"

 

"Now, now, Uzumaki-san, please stay calm, we're about to get out your new family member right now. If we don't hurry, your child will die and you will be alone once again, is that what you want?" Doctor Naruto said in a sweet voice.

 

"N-no," Kushina said with tears in her eyes, "but my Naruto, he should be here, please doctor, you have to tell me what happened to him."

 

"Ma, ma, she's quite the talker, isn't to doctor, here we are trying to save one family member for her and she's steady talking about the ones who've already past on." Nurse Kurama said with a chuckle before turning back to the worried looked Kushina, "don't worry, Uzumaki-san, we'll take good care of you," he said as he put the paralysis seal on her forehead.

 

Kushina tried to talk get up again but found that she couldn't move, "please relax, Uzumaki-san, we can't do a good job if you're struggling against us," said Nurse Shikamaru, causing Kushina to stop moving.

 

"W-will my babies be alright?" Kushina asked surprising the four boys.

 

"Babies?" Asked Nurse Chouji, "as in more than one?"

 

Kushina tried to nod but she couldn't move, "yes, a few months back I found out that I was having twins by my husband." she said, "and son" she whispered hoping that they didn't hear her, but they did, this made Naruto mad even though he didn't show it.

 

He nodded, "we'll let's get them out so you all can be together," he said, he took his position next to her stomach and held out his hand to Shikamaru, who next to him, "knife." Shikamaru handed him a long thin knife, Naruto took the knife and cut a long vertical line from top to bottom on Kushina's belly, Kushina winced in pain how deeply Naruto cut her. Naruto handed back the knife, "thing to hold her stomach open," Shikamaru gave him a funny look, "I don't know what it's called okay, now would you please, we're wasting time here," Shikamaru rolled his eyes as he handed him the object, "thank you."

 

"I think we should lean medical ninjutsu once we're done here," Kurama suggested, the others nodded in agreement, but this freaked out Kushina.

 

"What, you're not trained doctors! Who the fuck are you! where am I?" Kushina started saying but then stared screaming in pain, "what did you do to me, I thought you gave me something to take away the pain!"

 

"Well clearly you thought wrong," Naruto said in a bored town as he opened Kushina's stomach wider, some blood leaked out, "can you hand me the suction thing?" 

 

Shikamaru handed him the said object, "you defiantly need to lean the names of these tools your using since you've done this about forty times already."

 

"Actually it was fifty times, but the very first one was on dog who was having puppies," Kurama said as he wiped away some o the blood that was leaking out of Kushina's stomach.

 

"Oh really, where are they now? Did you keep the dog and puppies too?" Shikamaru asked, because he kinda likes puppies lot more than cats.

 

Naruto nodded, "yeah, they're in the main house in the second play room, you guys can see them later."

 

"Okay, that's a lot of blood, isn't she going to bleed out?" Chouji asked worriedly as he watched.

 

"Hm, I think you're right, Kurama can you stop the bleeding so I can get to the baby sack," asked Naruto.

 

"Baby sack... really, Naru?" Kurama asked as his hands started to glow green, Naruto shrugged, Kurama rolled his eyes and lessened the bleeding so that Kushina wouldn't die yet.

 

"Thanks, now, how about you shut up that bitch, she's giving me a headache with all her screaming," Naruto said as he looked into the open stomach. Meanwhile, Kushina had been screaming bloody murder since the time Naruto opened up her stomach, it was really annoying, Kurama walked over to a small table in the room to pick up something to quite Kushina down. He walked back over and slapped some tap over the red headed woman's mouth, "ah thank you so much, she was making me lose focus," Naruto said with a smile, he turned to Shikamaru, "hand me the smaller knife please," Shikamaru handed said knife over and the blond stared cutting again. He cut into the baby sack, being careful not to cut he babies in side, the muffled cries could be head from Kushina as she watched the blond cut into her, tears welled up in her eyes as she felt him pull one of the babies out of her. "Hand me the suction thing for the baby's mouth, we need to get the fluids out of their mouths so they can take their first breath," Naruto explained as he slowly pulled the first blood covered baby free from the womb. Shikamaru handed the object over to Naruto just as the first baby made it out, Naruto too it and used it to suck out the fluids in the baby's mouth just before it started to cry a parsing scream, everyone smiled, "and it is...a baby boy!" They cheered, Kushina tried to reach her arms up to hold her first child but she still couldn't move, Naruto handed the baby over to Chouji's towel covered arms, "alright, next," Naruto repeated what he did with the first baby, bringing it up and out slowly before sucking the fluids out of it's mouth so it's screams could fill the air, but it was softer than the first, "and this is... a baby girl, congratulations people, you all did great during you first births!" 

 

The others cheered again as Shikamaru took the second new born into a towel to get cleaned up, "Alright, let's closer her up and call it a day," Kurama said and they started to do just that, "but first, Naru, if you please."

 

Naruto walked back over from looking over the babies, who were technically his son/brother and daughter/sister (that's so weird), "don't mind if I do, Kura-chan." Naruto said with a happy smile, he stood next to Kushina's stomach across from Kurama, he reached in and pulled out the empty baby sack from Kushina's womb. Some blood dripped onto him as he moved the bloody sack over to a metal tray that Kurama provided for him, he set that down then picked up a clean knife with his blood cover gloves. He turned back to look at Kushina, she looked pail, "my apologies, Uzumaki-san, but due to curtain from your history, I cannot allow you to have another child, do to the fact that, well..." he leaned down close to her face so they could look each other in the eyes, "I don't want you to rape me knowing that you can have my child again." Kushina looked confused, Naruto pulled down his surgical mask to show his whole fave, whiskers and all, Kushina's eyes widen as realization dawn upon her, she was panicking at what her son could do to her with that knife, but then she remembered his words. She started shaking internally and tried to move about, but the seal that they placed on her was strong, she couldn't break it without help, Naruto chuckled as he saw the fear in her eyes, he straightened up again and looked over at Kurama, "I think I'd like to make this one a little messier than the others."

 

Kurama smirked, "mind if I help?"

 

"Not at all, she's had this coming for a long time," Naruto said, "I would like to keep her live longer, so I think you should get the blood fusion set up before we begin."

 

"I'll get right on that," Kurama said as he walked out of the room.

 

Naruto turned to the others as he put down the knife, "I'll so you to the nursery," he created a shadow clone of himself, telling it to have some fun before leaving the room with Chouji and Shikamaru, both holding the newly born twins. They stopped in the waiting room to remove the blood covered gowns and gloves, taking turns to wash theirs before they shushinned up to the playroom/nursery on the fourth floor. "Okay guys, around this time they're taking their nap, so we have to be quite, okay?" Naruto said in a soft voice, Chouji and Shikamaru nodded as they held the sleeping babies carefully in their arms. Naruto turned to knock softly on the door, one of his clones answered it, he held his hand up to his mouth making sure they got the message before opening the door wider and allowing them into the room. Inside the room, there were three rows of cribs lined up next to each other, the first two rows had ten, the last one had eleven, the room was dark and the windows, which were the length of the wall, was covered with whit curtains. The was soft music playing and a rotating nightlight that projected realistic stars around the room, the smell of lavender wafted in the air, giving the place a soothing feel.

 

"Boss, who was it this time?" Asked one of Naruto's clones.

 

"Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze, add her to the list, but put her under whore and add her to the victory list," Naruto said to the clone who asked. Said clone nodded and went to do what he was told as another clone walked over to the original, "go tell two others to that I've got two new ones to add to the nursery, then dispel," that clone nodded and went to do what he was told. A few seconds later, Naruto got all the details of what has been happening since he last came to the nursery in person, "Shika-chan, Cho-chan, come set those two down while I check on something," he said as two clones came over to take the babies from them. The original Naruto walked over to the opposite side of the room, he walked over to a crib that was painted blue, inside was a little raven haired baby with pail skin, he looked at the name tag on the crib, "Uchiha, huh?" A clone walked over to him then, "tell me, was it one of the blood clones that brought little little guy here?"

 

The clone nodded, "yes boss, one of the blood clones did bring this one here, but it's a girl, and it's yours."

 

Naruto looked down at the sleeping baby, "who's the mother, how old is she?"

 

"Mikoto Uchiha, she was brought in a little before you came back from you mission, so she's a full year old," reported the clone.

 

"A whole year?" Naruto looked at the clone before turning back to the little girl, "tell me what happened."

 

"We were doing our regular routine for cleaning, building and remodeling after you left for about a few weeks after you left, but when one of the blood clones when into town for more supplies, he was confronted by Mikoto. She was already heavily pregnant with and she cornered the clone, she wanted you take her in and help her raise this child here. The clone agreed, but only did so because he knew that he wouldn't be able to get away from her other wise, so he brought her back here and summoned some of his, including me, to do the usual operation on her. At first she was so happy to have finally 'caught' you and got 'accepted' by you that she never saw how much pain she was really in, thinking that it was all in her mind. After the birth, she almost bleed out died on the table, but we were able to stop it in time, before she past out, she asked that this child be named Chihime, saying that it was her grandmother's favorite name but couldn't name Mikoto that because of her grandfather. We agreed to those terms and she passed out from the blood loss, later after the transfusion was complete, we took Chihime then wiped Mikoto's memories of ever having Chihime in the first place, she ended up losing about a years worth of memories because of that."

 

"Hmm," Naruto reached into the crib and gently picked up the sleeping Chihime, "Blood Princess, eh, I guess it's because of the clan." He held Chihime close to him, trying not to wake her up, "so she's the oldest one here?" The clone nodded, "why didn't I know about her until now?"

 

"Because on your first day back at the house, we were in the dojou with Chi, she seemed to be a bit of a prodigy in the making and we were testing her abilities. Like the rest of her clan, she has a fire chakra nature, but she also seems to have a high wind chakra nature as well. When we came up to you to tell you about this, you had already gotten back all the memories and experiences of the blood clone that you put in charge of going to school for you while on missions and recreation of the main house. It was clear to all of us that you were not prepared to receive the news of her being just yet, so we waited."

 

Naruto nodded, "sounds like something I would do, very well, good work, you can dispel now, you look like your at your limit now."

 

The clone smiled, "you'll see why," then he dispelled, sending all the information to Naruto. One Naruto got all the memories his clone had, he chuckled as he looked down at Chihime, who was still sleeping, "so your one years old already and you've started walking and talking already?" 

 

"Who's this," Shikamaru asked.

 

"Chihime, she's the daughter of an unsuspecting Mikoto, come say hi," said Naruto as he turned to Shikamaru and Chouji, who were standing with another clone of him.

 

"Boss, what will you name the two new additions?" Asked the clone holding up a clipboard.

 

"Well let me take a look," Naruto said as they walked across the room, Chihime still sleeping in his arms, "did you get all the blood out of there hair, Cho-chan, Shika-chan?" 

 

"Yeah, why?" Asked Chouji and Shikamaru at the same time.

 

Naruto looked from them into the two cribs, "because their head is still a little orange, or will that fade away?" He said the last part more to himself as the others came closer to the crib to take a look. "oh well, whatever, hair is hair, no matter the color it's always there." He turned to the clone with the clipboard, "the boy will be Renji, the girl will be Mito, after Kurama's first jinchuriki.

 

The clone nodded as he wrote down the names, "will you be bring in anymore babies from the village? We still have enough space for maybe two more this year before we'll have to start using the room with the puppies in it."

 

"I'll have to see, since the announcement of the genin at the beginning of the year, I'm just about finished the list of people that I wanted to take my revenge on without killing them intentionally. Who know, maybe some dumb fuck will try to mess with me again, but we'll get to that brig when we get there." The clone with the clipboard nodded before walking away to make the name tags for new babies, Renji and Mito, when he walked away, Kurama shushinned into the room,after washing his hands and getting rid of the blood. "Kura-chan, how'd it go?"

 

"Very well actually," Kurama said with an evil glint in his eyes, "she screamed like a whore, and cried like a helpless bitch before we took out her womb and wiped her memories. We made sure to seal the memories off, not erase them like the others, withing about a year or so, she'll remember everything that was done to here like Mikoto." He then looked at Naruto's arms, his eyes light up in joy, "I see you've finally met Chihime," he said as he waled over and rubbed the little girl's back as she continued to sleep.

 

"How long have you know?" Shikamaru asked.

 

"About two moths after we came back," Kurama said, "she's almost two, y'know, her birthday's coming up next month actually."

 

"Seriously? We'll be having the first birthday so soon?" Naruto asked, "and I already missed her first birthday too, I'm starting to turn into that idiot," he said sadly with a hint of anger at the end, he sighed, "we'll no time like the present to set things right, eh?" 

 

"Yeah, and we'll help out too whenever we're not on missions," Chouji said in a cheery voice.

 

"Missions?" Naruto turned around to look at Chouji with a confused look, then he remembered, "ah fuck, we're supposed to meet those stupid sensei's today, Kurama what time you got?"

 

"3:40pm," Kurama said looking at the clock on the wall

 

"School should be over by now," Shikamaru said in a slight panic, "who long did that surgery take?"

 

"About two hours, shit, uh, okay let's just hurry up and head back, I'll make a clone that'll henge into the hokage and make up some excuse for us," Naruto said as Chihime started to wake up. "Damn, I should have known this nursery would have take up all my time, and the surgery with that bitch wasn't a joke either," Naruto ranted to himself as he walked out of the room with Chihime. "Come on guys, let's hurry up before we miss the sensei's all together," they nodded as they left the room in a rush.

 

"Should we tell them that they woke up Chihime and that she's still with boss?" Asked on clone with a sleeping one month old in his arms.

 

"Nah, they're already gone, besides, nap time's almost over so we can't leave," said a blood clone as he put down an awake two month old.

* * *

 

 

_With teams 7 & 10_

 

"AAARRRHHHH WHERE ARE THEY!!!" Yelled Sakura, Ino, and Iko, who had just returned to class and hour before by her father who didn't want her to miss meeting her new sensei.

 

"Jeez, what's taking them so long," Asuma said as he lit up another cigarette, he turned to Iko and Ino, "you guys sure they know to come back after lunch? Not go straight home after?"

 

"Yes of course," Ino said, "they were all awake when when Iruka sensei said it."

 

"UUUUUUUHHH WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON THAT NARUTO-BAKE, I'M TO WRING HIS BLOODY NECK!! CHA!! Yell Sakura.

 

 _"No wonder people don't like her, she's too damn loud, there's a time and place for that type of noise bitch, learn it,"_ thought Asuma with a sigh, just then the door to the class room opened slowly.  _"Finally, this better be them, I can't stand this pink haired banshee anymore,"_  he thought as the door opened to revealed.... Kakashi,  _"Kami, why do you hate me? If Kakashi is here before two memories of both our teams, then this must be the beginning of the end of the whole fucking world!!"_

 

Kakashi looked into the room to see half of team 10 and then half of team 7, "huh? Asuma, what's going on here, am I early for once?"

 

 _"So he does know how late he comes to meetings!!!"_ Asuma thought as he took a drag from his cancer stick, "no, Kakashi, your late as all hell, but it seems that we're still waiting for four more people to show up."

 

Kakashi walked full into the room and looked around it, "oh yeah, who? I was told that I would be taking on a four man team this year." The three girls in the room cleared their throats, gesturing to the men in the room that they were women, we'll Iko and Ino were, Sakura was questionable. Kakashi turned back to Asuma, "so, we are we waiting for."

 

Asuma was about to say something when they all saw a flash of yellow light enter the room, they turned to see 'Minato Namikaze' standing at the door with four kids and... a baby? "Sorry, they're late, we were just in my office having a talk when I finally looked at the time," 'Minato' said as he rubbed the back of his head, "I didn't realize how late it was until I saw the time."

 

"Sensei? What-what were they doing with you?" Kakashi asked.

 

"We were talking about their shinobi careers, that's all Kakashi, why, do you doubt me?" Asked the fake Minato.

 

"No, no, it's just well, it-uh, never mind, they're here now and that's all that matters," Kakashi said kissing major ass.

 

"Daddy! Did you find mommy and my baby brother or sister?" Iko yelled across the room to her 'dad'.

 

'Minato' looked at her, "yes I did, she she's at home right now, you can see her after your meeting, okay," he said with a bright smile.

 

"Okay, yay I'm a big sister now!" Iko jumped up and down, unbeknownst to the happy blond, her sundress was rising and falling with were, giving all the guys in the room a good view. 

 

"Oh for the love of, would you sit the fuck down already? We've already seen your panties once today, we don't need to see them again!" Naruto said shielding Chihime's eyes from the vulgar display, Iko realized what Naruto was saying was true, she sat down with a tomato face, "jeez, it's like you _want_ everyone to know what's under you skirt, sheesh, fucking bitch," he muttered to himself while Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kurama nodded their heads.

 

"HAY NARUTO-BAKA, WHY DO YO-" Sakura started as she walked up to Naruto and Chihime, but Chihime started to cry from all the loudness of the pink bitch.

 

"A jeez, now look what you've done, you woke the baby!" Kurama yelled at Sakura, while Sakura looked about ready to cry at how 'mean' Kurama was being, so she ran to Susgay for help, but he just ignored everyone in the room. It was like he wasn't even there at all.

 

"Oi, oi, what's with this crying Chi? You're a big girl, big girls don't cry for little things, okay?" Naruto said, calming to child instantly, when Chihime looked at the person that was talking, she stopped crying and a smile broke out onto her face.

 

"Looks like she's gotten to know you pretty well, ne, Naruto?" Chouji said with a smile that Naruto mirrored.

 

"Excuse me, Naruto was it?" Kakashi spoke up, the four boys that were gathered around Chihime turned to look at him in irritation, Kakashi sweat dropped. "Um, sorry, but why do you have a baby with you?"

 

"Because I forgot to put her down before I left home, is that a problem, Hatake?" Naruto said while directing massive amounts of KI at said man, Kakashi straightened up his stance and shook his head. Asuma felt the Ki coming from Naruto and slowly moved away from Kakashi before some shit broke loose, is something did happen, he didn't want to be caught in between the two when it got started. Thankfully Naruto calmed down before someone had to die, "good, , my first impression of you, _sensei_ , is that your spineless pussy, now let's all met on the roof in five," Naruto demanded and walked out of the room with Chihime in his arms and the other three following behind him, not even waiting for an answer.

 

Kakashi was shaking with tears in his visible eye, "but I wanted to say 'meet on the roof in five', I'm supposed to be the sensei here," he whined softly as he looked down at the drown and slowly started to walk out of the room. 

 

Asuma relaxed once Naruto was out of sighed,  _"man, he could be less of a dick, this is the first time we're all meeting after all,"_ he thought as he walked out into the hall with Kakashi.

 

"I heard that!" Came a yell from down the hall, making the two jonins freeze and almost wet themselves.

 

_5 minutes later- roof_

 

"took you guys long enough," Naruto said as everyone was now sitting on the steps in front of Asuma and Kakashi.

 

"Hay dobe, why the hell do you have a baby with you?" Sasgay asked in his usual Uchiha way.

 

"Because I can, you cocksucking teme," Naruto said as Chihime covered her ears and looked up Sasuke, who was unknowingly her brother.

 

Sasuke was about to say something, but Chihime made herself known, "shut up teme! Leave daddy alone!" She said as she sat back on Naruto's lap.

 

Sasuke looked at the girl, his eyes wide,  _"she looks like an Uchiha, but with blue eyes like the dobe, what the fuck?"_ He thought, Chihime stuck her tong out at him, he clenched his fist, "whatever," and turned back to the jonin.

 

"Uhm, so let's just introduce ourselves," Kakashi said as he looked out at the eight genin and one toddler.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the end of When he broke: Part 1 The Birth. Be on the look out for part 2, When he broke: Part 2 Stormclouds Rising.

**Author's Note:**

> so read, review, tell what you think.


End file.
